A Failure's Redemption
by The Baz
Summary: Minato considered himself a failure in all aspects of life. He couldn't protect his wife, his child or his students. Even if he was seen as a hero by his people, he knew he was anything but. Can he redeem himself to himself? T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**It's best not to ask questions at this point, I'm a lost cause.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or any of their characters. I make no money off of this story, it is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Well that certainly was an odd series of events." A young man with long blonde hair groaned to himself as he laid spread eagle at the center of a crater. He could hear the tell tale sounds of people panicking, he must have landed somewhere inhabited. Normally he'd come to the conclusion that he had been dropped off somewhere do to some failure in the reanimation process, how that would work he hadn't the slightest clue. This theory was almost completely shattered the moment he looked up at the sky, it was about the only thing he could do as his body wasn't responding to his commands.

Aside from the fact that the stars were all wrong, the major red flag was the moon. Last time he'd seen it he was almost certain it hadn't been shattered. After several moments his view of the sky was obscured by a head poking over the crater, one belonging to a cautious looking blonde woman. After making sure nothing dangerous was in the crater she jumped down, she had piercing green eyes and held a stick of some kind in her hand. "Young man, are you okay?" She knelt down next to him.

Minato smiled to himself as he thought about the question. His son had just saved the world, his pupils made up and the ultimate threat to the world was gone. "Yeah, I think I'm fine." He managed to say weakly as his consciousness started to fade.

 **Some time later**

Minato's eyes cracked open slowly, his entire body felt as if he'd been stomped by a bijuu. Pushing himself up he inspected his surroundings, obviously it was a hospital. His room was empty, there was the sound of people moving about outside his door. "Well I'm not dead, that's something I guess." He muttered to himself as he pulled himself out of bed with notable effort.

His body was in a huge amount of pain, but it wasn't the worst he'd ever dealt with in his life as a ninja. He'd managed to perform an immensely complex and difficult sealing jutsu while having a giant claw impaling him, this was nothing. As he stood from the bed he walked over to the bathroom and started washing his face, as he did so he was startled to see Naruto in the mirror. Jumping back slightly he soon realized he wasn't looking at his son. "Is that me?" He raised his hand to his face, he couldn't be much older than his son had been during their last meeting. "What the hell is going on?"

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the nearest window and looked out, his eyes widened upon the massive cityscape. Large metal machines could be seen moving through the sky and horseless carriages could be seen on the ground.

As he gaped in amazement at the sight he nearly missed the sound of the door to his room opening. A nurse entered looking at a chart followed by an older man with grey hair. "The boy is in here, we've been giving hi-" She stopped when her eyes fell upon an empty bed. "Where is he?" She sounded worried.

The grey haired man moved to the open window. "I think he left." He spoke with a small amount of interest in his voice.

"No, that shouldn't be possible. In the condition we receive him in from your Huntress, he shouldn't be awake for another week." The nurse spoke with clear surprise in her voice.

The grey haired man grinned before turning to the door to leave. "Maybe he's a fast healer."

 **1 Year Later**

"Junior, come on. You have to have something better than this!" Minato complained tossing a small stack of paper on the bar in front of the extremely tall bar owner. "I mean get away driver, really? I've never driven a car in my life."

"Well maybe I'd have better options for you if you did breeze through everything I give you so quickly!" Junior shouted back at the blonde. "Face it kid, if you want more work of the type you like your either gonna need to become a huntsmen or dive far deeper into the underworld than what I provide." Junior calmed himself while pouring a glass of whisky for the two men.

Minato took his glass and to a long whiff of it, sake was great and he missed the kind sold in konoha, but he quickly found himself enjoying Remnant's larger assortment of alcohol. After figuring out that he truly wasn't in his own world and not even knowing if he should go back if the option presented itself, Minato found himself falling into a deep depression. He was dead to his world and it had moved on, Naruto was likely on the path to become Hokage and his presence would only complicate things. Then there was Kushina.

Every time his thoughts drifted to the woman he loved so dearly he couldn't help but feel a longing pain in his chest. With Naruto he knew his son was alive and strong, the only feeling he felt when thinking on him was pride. He spent nearly two weeks moping and drinking himself stupid before he thought about what Jiraiya would say about him. How unbecoming it was for a Hokage, present or former, to be acting the way he was. So even if it hurt knowing that she was gone and he couldn't see Naruto, he would still move forward. He swore that day that he'd make the best of whatever this new life he was given for those he'd failed in the past.

To act as a reminder he'd gotten a tattoo across his back, a list of names of the people he'd failed. Above was written _'Never Forget'_ followed by the list. Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Hiruzen Sarutobi and several dozen other names.

"Junior, you have a guest." One of Junior's men spoke up walking over to the pair.

"Can it wait, I'm currently in the middle of something?" The tall man down his drink while gesturing to the teen sitting across from him.

"That's to bad, cuz I'm in a bit of a rush." An orange haired man approached the two, he wore a white coat and a bowler hat. In his hand was a cane that was obviously also a weapon. One of the first things Minato had learned about Remnant was to be careful as anything could be a weapon here. "So my apologies junior, but I need to speak with... Junior." He looked between Minato and the bar owner.

Minato chuckled slightly. "Didn't really think that one through did ya?" Minato smiled referring to his stumbling over his words.

"What do you want Torchwick?" Junior demanded getting annoyed. Over the past year he'd gained a large amount of respect for the blonde ninja, not just because he'd brought in a shit load of money by tearing through every merc contract he was given, each of which Junior got a fifteen percent cut for providing the work and acting as a middle man. Another part was because he'd seen the boy in combat, it was something words failed to describe properly. He'd seen full fledged huntsmen fight before and it was nothing compared to the kid. So hearing someone disrespecting him so blatantly in front of him didn't sit right with him.

"I'm pulling off a robbery and need some guys." Torchwick stated flat out.

"No. Now leave." This earned a frown from the criminal.

"How much are you paying?" Minato spoke up. While most would never think someone like a Hokage could be capable of petty robbery, but before all else he was a shinobi. He was taught to do anything he needed to survive. Stealing, murder, assassination, pickpocketing, espionage, he'd done it all as was the life of a ninja. In the war he was personally responsible for the deaths of thousands of enemy ninja, enough that the incredibly proud Tsuchikage gave out a flee on sight order to all who encountered him.

"Sorry kid, the grown ups are talking." Torchwick ignored him.

"If he's interested tell him." Junior glared at the famous criminal. "The kid here is worth a hundred of my men, and that's a major underestimate. If he worked for me his services would cost more than your willing to pay." Torchwick raised an eyebrow at the praise looking the teen over.

"Three thousand when everything is done." Roman told him earning a nod.

"Make it five thousand up front and you got a deal." Minato made his counter offer earning a snort.

"You sure your not getting to big for your own pants kid?" Roman chuckled.

"The Yellow Flash is worth every lien." He grinned at the criminal who now had slightly widened eyes.

Torchwick looked to Junior who nodded, everybody in the underground community had heard the rumors of a new player in the game. A man going by the moniker of, The Yellow Flash, had been making some serious waves. They had pulled off several missions that were considered impossible, such as taking out the ambassador from Mistral to Vacuo and his team of four huntsmen bodyguards while on his private bullhead. For several months nobody could figure out what had happened, nobody had seen anyone other than staff and security board or exit the craft at any point. The hunters had all been killed before they were able to draw their weapons and the doors to the room they'd been in had been lacked from the inside. The only clues to who was responsible was a single camera frame of a bright yellow flash appearing at the center of the room just before the camera was destroyed.

"Really? You?" Roman wasn't completely convinced.

"Take the offer or leave it, otherwise get lost and let me and Junior finish our conversation." Minato was getting slightly annoyed by the man.

Torchwick hummed to himself for several seconds before pulling out a piece of paper. "You've got a deal kid, meet me here and you'll receive your payment before we begin." Roman handed the paper to the teen who nodded without actually looking at him, instead sipping at his drink.

Taking that as his cue to leave Torchwick turned and began walking away, while he did this Minato noticed another figure who looked like trouble approaching, though this one had a far nicer body. Minato gestured to the busty blonde approaching getting a nod from Junior before standing and making his way over to the booth where the twins were sitting.

"Did you just take a job from that Torchwick creep?" Mel asked the blonde.

"I can't stand that guy, every time he comes here he tries copping a feel." Mil added.

Minato shrugged. "Eh, it's good money. With this job I'll have enough to buy that patch of land outside Vale." Minato raised his hand ordering another drink from a waiter walking by.

"I so can see you living out in the sticks like that." Mel leaned in closer to the teen. The twins had spent the past half a year trying to get the blonde in bed with them and had yet to have even the slightest bit of success. He was as oblivious as a brick wall. Once Melanie had taken his hand and place it on her chest and asked if he felt any lumps, he just smiled and said no before recommending she see a doctor though if she was worried. Something about his cluelessness made the pair want him even worse.

Mil lean on his other side. "What are you gonna do all the way out there anyway, farm animals?" She giggle as she thought of him with a pitch fork and a straw hat.

"Nope, I'm gonna sell it right away." He pointed out confusing the two girls, seeing this he decided to explain. "The land itself will cost me eight hundred thousand lien. While I was on a mission a few months back I found myself fighting a giant tunneler, you know those big mole grimm?" The two nodded. "Well I follow it down into it's hole as guess what I found. A huge dust deposit underground." The girls eyes widened as they started to figure out what he was getting at. "After killing the grimm I collapsed the tunnel, if my estimates are right the mining rights should sell for at least half a billion." He spoke with a massive grin while looking at the two girls gaping mouths.

He liked the two, they were the ones who introduced him to Junior in the first place. He'd been trying to buy some new close shortly after waking up when they saw him struggling and offered to help him out. Ever since they'd been friends in his eyes, even if they were sometimes a bit to friendly. He knew they wanted him in less than innocent ways, but he was use to it. Being his age when he was made Hokage and the fact that his and Kushina's relationship was a rather well kept secret left him dealing with nearly every available woman in the Land of Fire wanting him. While he'd admit the two were incredibly beautiful, he just wasn't at a point where he could even think about starting a relationship, he was still to in love with Kushina. Still they were good to him and he saw them as friends along with Junior who assisted him in getting work to support himself.

"After I sell it to the SDC how about I taking you two on a shopping spree, my treat?" He smiled as the two squealed and crushed him in a hug between them, both planting a kiss on his cheek. "I think I might buy half the ownership to this club to, Junior might want a business par-" He was cut off buy gun fire.

The three sighed as they stood and moved to see what was going on.

 **And there we go, yes I am making Minato a little bit OOC but can you blame me after everything? He's just been left in a world separated from everyone he's ever loved. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this got a better reception than I thought it would, and a response from a certain Thief of the 8-bit variety that I was completely expecting. THAT'S RIGHT, I DON'T FEAR YOU ANYMORE THIEF. Also I still can't decide who I want to pair him up with, Pyrrha and Yang are who I'm leaning towards but I could almost literally see him with anyone. Tell me what you guys think. Enjoy.**

Minato frowned as he watched the blonde haired girl cause havoc through out the club, the twins stood next to him preparing to intervene. Minato held up a hand stopping the two. "She's to much for you two, let me handle this on. Tell Junior that this counts as paying off my tab."

The two nodded as they watched the blonde boy slowly make his way down to the dance floor all while dodging and sidestepping the guards being thrown through the air in all directions. As he got within several feet of the girl he stopped. "Excuse me!" He shouted earning her attention. "Would you kindly quit wrecking this club and leave? I believe I speak for the owner when I say your not welcome here any longer." Minato spoke calmly, frowning only when the girl seemed to smile at the request.

"And whose gonna make me?" Readying herself to attack she looked the boy up and down. He had shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a short sleeve white V-neck with orange flames on the sleeves and a golden swirl common in konoha on his chest. He also had a set of long black pants with the left pant leg rolled up to slightly below the knee showing a layer of bandages wrapped around the limb. On his feet were a pair of black shinobi sandles and on his left had was a single black glove with a small metal plate on the back. His leaf headband was hanging from around his neck. The only weapon she could see was a pretty standard looking katana strapped across his back with a long black cloth. The handle was wrapped in an orange hilt with a gold guard, the sheath was made of a black wood. On his left hip sat a small grey pouch.

"That would be me, I plan on investing in this establishment soon and would prefer you not destroying it." Reaching into his weapons pouch Minato withdrew several of his signature kunai. "So I'll repeat myself. Leave." He glared at the blonde whose smile only grew before raising her arms to attack, this earned a sigh from the former hokage. "Very well then."

Throwing the kunai all around the girl Minato spread them through out the area, this confused the blonde girl. "I hate to tell you man but your aim is terrible." She laughed before charging towards him. Cocking her arm back the girl prepared a powerful blow, only for Minato to disappear completely just before she made contact with him. "Wait what?" She asked looking around for the boy.

"Over here." His voice came from several feet away startling her.

Spinning around she swung again, this time firing a shotgun round at the blonde boy only for him to disappear and reappear several feet away again. "You missed." He grinned causing the girl to begin a flurry of punches and strikes, each missing entirely only causing the girl to become further frustrated with every miss. "I hate to tell you this, but your aim is terrible." He chuckled as he flashed way from yet another attack, his comment almost seeming to send her over the edge as her eyes shifted colors.

Her formerly light purple eyes were now a rage filled red color and her golden hair was now blazing like fire. "STAND STILL DAMMIT!" She screamed as her attacks became faster and more vicious, though more telegraphed and predictable.

After several more minutes of this Minato was beginning to lose interest. Teleporting away to a safe distance he raised his hand to the hilt of the blade on his back, he'd never used a sword back in the elemental nations mainly because he'd never had a need, his kunai had always been enough. He'd been a master at finding the gaps of any armor he came across, that changed after his first run in with aura. There were no gaps in the defense aura provided, it encased a person head to toe in invisible armor and while not impregnable, it had been enough to snap the tip off one of his kunai in his first fight with a huntsmen. After that he decided to look into a way of getting around aura, the blade on his back was his solution.

"Before we continue let me ask you something." Minato spoke calmly as he drew his sword. "Have you ever faced death before?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at the question. "I'm a huntress in training, I fight grimm all the time so of course I have."

"No." Minato shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Doing something that could possibly lead to death is not the same thing as facing death, I want to know if you've ever been a hairs breath away from dying. Less than an inch from never seeing anyone you love ever again, leaving your family and friends alone forever without you. Do you know what that feels like?" Minato asked looking over his blade, faint almost unnoticeable wisps of black smoke wafted from it.

The girl frowned. "Why does it matter, what do you want?"

Instead of answering the question Minato instead disappeared leaving the the girl searching for where he'd pop up, only to feel something cold touch her neck. "Don't move, don't even breath. This is a very special blade I have pressed against you jugular, it's engraved with a very rare and VERY expensive type of dust that disrupts aura, this means that your aura won't protect you at all. You really do seem like a nice girl so I'll ask you nicely one more time, please leave." Minato whispered into the girls ear.

After several seconds of silence the girl took a breath. "Fine, but if I ever see you again pretty boy I'll make you regret this."

In a flash Minato was several feet away sheathing his blade and making his way over to Junior who was still squatting behind the bar. Walking up to the man Minato had lost all semblance of happiness from his face. "You okay kid?" Junior asked noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded before gesturing for a drink, turning his head to the door he barely saw the girl walk out. Blonde, stubborn, and has a fiery temper. "Naruto." He muttered as Junior poured him a shot.

"What was that?" The bar owner asked.

"Nothing." Minato down the shot. "So Junior, what do you think about having a business partner?"

 **Several days later**

"So get in get out?" Minato asked the orange haired thief.

"Yep, simple and clean. And if we could keep this to an armed robbery rather than a murder that would be great." Roman responded as the two walked down the street side by side, both ignore the people who were actively scurrying out of the way as they went.

"Don't worry, I don't hurt innocent bystanders." Minato nodded his head with a frown, he'd been in a bad mood for several days now, ever since his run in with the blonde girl at the club.

"Here we are." Roman announced as the two stood in front of a small dust shop named 'From Dust Till Dawn' or something like that, Minato didn't really care either way. The two pushed the door open and walked in, Roman walked up the the shop keep and started talking, Minato instead made a be line for the dust dispensers not wanting to waste any time with idle chatter. It didn't take long to fill the ten cylinders Roman had provided, and then made his way over to the display case.

Placing his hand on Roman's shoulder he shoved him to the side earning a light glare, raising his fist he quickly brought it down on the glass shattering it. Minato quickly grabbed every crystal in the case before turning to Roman. "We've got the dus-" Minato instinctively jumped away while also pushing Roman back from where they had been standing as a gunshot went off and whizzed past him shattering one of the front windows.

Turning to his attacker Minato frowned further when he saw the young girl holding a large gun. "Step away from the counter and put your hands up." She told him trying, and failing, to sound authoritative. She was a small girl with silver eyes and black hair with red tips, she wore a red and black skirt with a red hooded cape on her head.

Minato sighed before looking to Roman. "Take the dust and get out of here, I'll deal with this." Roman nodded and grabbed the case of dust and the bag of crystals. As he did this the girl made to fire at him only for her gun to be knocked off target by a shuriken. "Forget about him kid, I'm your opponent." Minato pulled out two of his kunai and prepared to fight.

After a moments thought the girl fired several rounds off at Minato who either expertly dodged or blocked with his knives, this continued for several seconds until the girl surprised him by shooting forwards at impressive speed, leagues below what he was capable of even without his Flying Thunder God but still impressive. She slammed into his guard feet first with enough momentum to send him flying out of the stores already broken window and into the street where he gracefully was able to right himself and land on his feet. The girl followed him out the window as well before shifting her gun into what must have been it's main form, an incredibly large scythe, not the strangest weapon of choice he'd scene since arriving on Remnant but definitely noteworthy.

With a small flick of his wrist he sent a kunai flying towards the girl who easily side stepped it as she rushed forwards using her speed to her advantage, ducking under the girls attempt to bisect him. Smiling at the girl who turned to face him he decided to have a little bit of fun with this. "You've got some speed there kid, I'm impressed. Wanna have a little race?"

"What?" She looked confused at the odd question to ask during a fight.

"Hey kid!" The two combatants heard a shout from a nearby roof top. Minato looked to Roman who stood on the edge of an apartment building roof. "We got what we came for, let's go!"

Minato looked to the girl then back to his temporary partner. "Go on ahead, I'll keep anyone from following you!" He shouted back.

Roman actually looked surprised at this. "Suit yourself kid!" He responded after a moment before turning to the VTOL that had just raised into view.

"Hey!" The girl shouted as she made to stop him only for Minato to appear in a blur in her path, planting a knee in her stomach causing her to double over.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy, that's rule number one of combat." Minato chastised looking down at the girl who was holding her stomach. He couldn't help but smile softly, he remembered doing the very same thing to Obito on their first day of training when the boy had turned to shout at Kakashi. Taking several steps away he waited for the girl to stand back up knowing all he'd done was knock the wind out of her.

Several seconds later just as he'd expected she got back to her feet and shot forward at him again, this time with far more determination in her eyes. The girl unleashed a flurry of slashes, kicks, and point blank shots from her gun, all of which done in unison with her enhanced speed making her a virtual tornado of blades, bullets, and oddly enough flower petals. It was enough to easily overwhelm most opponents with this type of tactic, but Minato wasn't a Kage for nothing. Despite the onslaught of attacks from all directions, not a single one managed to so much as graze his clothing. In fact he looked like he was getting a bit bored until both he and the girl instantly ceased moving as an invisible force surrounded him. "What in the world." The girl struggled.

"That's quite enough from both of you." A female voice spoke up earning the girls attention, though Minato had been looking to the source of the energy since it appeared. A blonde woman in a skirt holding some kind of stick pointed at them stood glaring. "Now what is going on here?"

"Nothing really, I was just leaving." Minato flashed a grin before surprising the woman by completely disappearing and reappearing by the knife he'd thrown at the girl at the start of their match.

"STOP!" The woman commanded just before the blonde hair ninja disappeared again in a yellow flash of light.

There was a awkward silence as the woman looked to the young girl she was holding up with her energy. "Hi there." The girl smiled weakly earning a tired sigh from the woman.

 **Elsewhere**

"I gotta say I'm surprised the kid took a dive so we could get away." Roman thought aloud as he sat in the co pilot seat of the VTOL.

"I'm disappointed the infamous 'Yellow Flash' can't be of any further use to us. From the things I've heard, he's extremely skilled and powerful." Cinder responded from next to him, she had really gotten her hopes up when she heard that Roman had come into contact with the Yellow Flash, she was even surprised when she learned he was just a teenage boy.

"Come on, you don't actually believe that kid was the real deal? He was just some punk using the name to steal respect." Just as he said this there was a bright flash inside the airship and Minato appeared in between the two. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Roman shouted in surprise as the VTOL shifted slightly from Cinder being some what startled by the sudden appearance. "What? How the hell are you here?!" Roman demanded as he tried to slow his now racing heart.

"Teleportation, a full on Huntress showed up and you're not paying me enough to take on someone of that level." Minato replied calmly as he walked over to a seat in the holding bay of the small air craft.

"Nobody followed you did they?" Cinder asked next.

Minato sat back and relaxed somewhat in the slightly uncomfortable seat. "My technique is untraceable and impossible for others to copy, we're good."

Cinder smirked at the reply. "So, are you really the 'Yellow Flash' the underworld has been abuzz about lately. The assassin that can pull off the impossible?"

"That's me." Minato said with closed eyes, he took no pleasure nor pride in his reputation as an assassin in this world. He needed a way to survive in this world after arriving and his only skills were in combat and killing. Applying for a hunter academy would require answering questions he didn't have answers to and money he didn't have, and simply taking and passing the hunters exam without any history and only appearing to be a teenager would only create further questions and attention he wanted to avoid. That left either begging or crime and a Hokage didn't beg.

"Good to know, I've got a job you might be interested in. A simple assassination." Cinder continued.

"What's the payment?" He never opened his eyes.

Cinder hummed to herself softly. "How about fifty million?"

Minato's eyes snapped open at the number, Roman to looked like his jaw was about to fall off. "Whose the target." Minato was now curious.

Cinder could only smile as she looked to the blonde. "I'll explain once we're back at base." With that she focused back on flying.

 **Who does she want him to kill? Will he do it? Who will I finally decide upon for Minato's pairing? Only two of these questions will be answered next chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I'm still on the fence over who to pair this fucker with! The twins, Pyrrha, hell I've even considered both Cinder and Emerald, though I will say Neo is unfortunately off the table in this one, I've got my reasons. Enjoy.**

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin smiled as he watched Qrow's eldest niece congratulate her sister on being named leader of their team. It always brought joy to him whenever he saw family bonds like their, though it also pained him to look at the two. Ruby was the spitting image of her mother, eyes, hair, attitude. It was like looking at a second Summer Rose, one of his precious students who died in battle. Then there was Yang who was also practically a clone of her mother Raven minus the hair color, her attitude was without a doubt picked up from her father though. He wished he could bring Raven back over to the side of the light.

"Professor, I've sorted the teams into their dorms." Glynda spoke while looking down at her scroll.

"Very good, now go get some rest Glynda. Tomorrows a big day, and not just for the students." The headmaster gave a warm smile to the woman before turning to leave. Exiting the auditorium he made his across the courtyard enjoying the early evening air.

He knew Glynda had been beating herself up a bit lately, the run in with the boy she'd saved had really embarrassed her. Not only was the boy she'd saved in the middle of committing a with Roman Torchwick but she had also allowed him to easily escape capture. He had reassured her that helping the boy was the right thing to do and that regardless of what he did it was still the right thing to do, but she was still hard on herself.

Looking up to the moon Ozpin took in a deep breath of the fresh evening air before continuing to his office at the top of Beacon tower. The walk wasn't long and he quickly found himself at the elevator that lead up to his office, the ride was quick and soon he stepped out into the large clockwork themed room that was his office. Instantly something felt ever so slightly off as he entered, taking a moment he glance around the room and up into the cogs above him and found the place empty. Shrugging he made his way over to his desk and took a seat in his chair before relaxing and letting out a breath.

Pulling out his scroll he dialed up a number, after several seconds the one he called answered. "Sup Oz?" Qrow's voice came from over the device.

"Good evening Qrow, I just thought you'd like an update on your nieces." Ozpin grinned as he held the scroll up to his ear, looking down at his desk he picked up a file with his free hand and began flipping through it.

"Really, how'd they do?" Qrow chuckled from over the call.

"Certainly rivaling the initiation of team STRQ for memorability, little miss Rose decapitated an adult Nevermore by dragging it up a vertical cliff face." Ozpin explained as he looked over the file before noticing something odd, on his desk was a small series of black symbols that looked to be written in black ink.

"That's my girl." He could tell the drunk huntsmen was likely smiling widely.

"That's why I decided to name her team leader." Ozpin explained as he touched the marking with his finger, the ink was dry but just barely as a small amount stuck to his finger. "I see great things for her, and not just because of her ey-" In an act of pure instinct Ozpin pushed himself back in his chair rolling backwards away from his desk just fast enough for a boy to appear on top of his desk and make a swing for his neck.

In an instant Ozpin brought his cane up to block a second strike from the boys sword and let his scroll fall to the floor. "Oz? Oz whats going on over ther-" The call was cut off as the boy threw a three bladed knife into the device on the floor destroying it.

Pulling out several more of the knives he began throwing them at the headmaster who either dodged or deflected everyone. Pointing his blade at the boy he prepared to lunge only to go wide eyed when he disappeared and reappeared next to him with his blade pointed at his kidney, pulling the handle on his cane a round shield appeared around him barely stopping the blades progress. Deactivating the shield he instantly made to swing now with aura enhanced speed again for the boy who he now recognized from the footage of the robbery several nights before, this was the same boy who managed to evade both Ruby Rose and Glynda without any real effort on his part.

The end of managed to graze the side of the boys face just before he disappeared and reappeared again right behind Ozpin with a glowing blue orb in his hand, Ozpin didn't have to be the genius that he was to know that the orb was deadly. Activating his semblance everything around him slowed down as he spun himself around and once again activated his shield though he knew in his mind that it wasn't going to be enough.

The orb slammed into the shield sending cracks spider webbing across the surface as it ground against the barrier for several heartbeats before the shield shattered and the orb exploded sending out a shock wave which shattered every window in the office and sent Ozpin flying out the window quickly followed by the boy.

 _"Dammit, that blast took a chunk of my aura! This boy is like no one I've ever face!"_ He thought to himself as he raised his cane to block another swing that sent him falling towards the ground even faster. Turning his head slightly Ozpin could see the ground approaching quickly, glancing at his cane he saw the it had enough juice for one more powerful barrier and if he were to guess he would say he had around forty percent of his aura after the blast. Slamming into the ground at this speed would likely knock off another twenty or thirty percent, but if the fall didn't kill him the boy falling above him with his blade pointed down most definitely would, he didn't have many options here.

A heart beat before touching the ground Ozpin activated his shield which absorbed most of the impact before shattering saving his remaining aura though the dust crystal inside the cane overloaded rendering it useless. Activating his semblance once again he just managed to raise the cane and his free arm above his chest as the boy fell upon him.

The blade the boy used pierced through the center of the cane before entering and piercing through the headmasters raised arm as well, with his slow perception of time Ozpin was able to move his neck to the side so the swords blade stabbed into the ground next to his neck. Gritting his teeth through the pain Ozpin let go of his impaled cane and grabbed a hold of the swords handle and the boy hand with his good hand before raising his foot and delivering a powerful kick to the boy gut actually surprising him and causing him to stagger back slightly.

Taking the opportunity to get back to his feet Ozpin stood up, panting heavily before looking at the sword still inside his arm. Grabbing the handle again he hissed through his teeth as he pulled the blade out of his arm, as he did so he noticed the black dust engraved into the edge. "Anti-aura dust, that explained why my aura didn't protect me." Tightening his grip on the sword he pointed it at the boy while still panting, now with a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there previously though the boy looked as calm as ever as he pulled out a pair of his knives. "Young man, you come into my school, destroy my office, break my cane, stab my arm, and all while trying to kill me. I may not know exactly why you're here or who sent you, but I won't allow you to leave here." Ozpin spoke letting off a wave of killing intent, something only the most veteran of huntsmen could do.

 **With Minato**

"You haven't figured out why I'm here yet?" Minato spoke for the first time since his arrival with a small amount of amusement in his voice, though inside be was starting to worry slightly. Minato was good, probably the best in this world when it came to assassinations and high speed combat, and he had no doubt it wouldn't take to much effort to finish this man off as he stood. This man was definitely the strongest opponent he'd fought since his arrival but he was still leagues below himself.

There were however a few small problems. First was that he'd made an amateur mistake and underestimated his opponent causing him to drop his guard and lose his grip on his sword, normally this wouldn't be to big of a deal as it would just take a little longer but with the noise they'd been making he'd be surprised if half the academy wasn't already on their way. Again he was sure he could handle anyone present but really didn't want to hurt any children as he knew this was in fact a school.

Before he could continue his train of thought however he used body flicker to move away from where he'd originally been standing just as a giant stone spear slammed into the ground. "Shit." He cursed to himself as he looked to the enraged looking blonde woman holding a riding crop as well as the large man holding an axe and a skinny man pointing what looked like a flaming thermos at him.

"Headmaster you're injured." The green haired man zipped over to the man holding his sword while the other two prepared themselves to fight while also moving in front of their injured headmaster. He could hear the sounds of other coming in the distance as well.

"Be careful, he may look like a child but he more skilled then any huntsmen I've ever encountered." Ozpin stated stepping forward again, his arm already had stopped bleeding. Aura never ceased to amaze Minato, if only he himself could unlock it, unfortunately he'd found that his body wasn't capable of producing an aura just as how he'd found that these people couldn't produce chakra.

A few seconds later an entire crowd of armed students could be seen rushing towards them quickly surrounding the teachers and Minato himself. Minato could only stand with his head hanging slightly as this became a worst case scenario. "Dammit." He cursed again.

"Place your weapons on the ground and lift your hands into the air slowly." The woman growled at him with a voice filled with venom. "Now."

With a deep sigh Minato let his kunai fall to the ground and slowly reached into his weapons pouch, he noticed everyone ready the dozens of guns currently pointed at him. Slowly he pulled out a small paper scroll and held it out in front of himself before slowly opening it and unrolling about three feet confusing most watching. Biting his thumb he swiped it across the paper quickly before surprising everyone by throwing the scroll into the air. The students and teachers alike watched in shock as hundreds of the knives Minato had been using moments before began shooting out of the paper and falling all over the area like rain forcing them to either dodge, block, or let their aura take the hits.

Once the final knife hit the ground everyone turned back to their target who instantly disappeared. What happened next would remain in the memory of everyone present for the rest of their days alive. Among the group of dozens of trained warriors and rapid series of yellow flashes appeared and disappeared faster than the eye could follow. Moments after the boy disappeared from his spot he reappeared and every student present was sent flying any every direction, the four teacher stood in awe and fear of the display of both skill and power they'd just witnessed. "What the hell are you?" Ozpin asked losing his composure and allowing fear to show in both his voice and face.

Instead of answering Minato teleported directly in front of his target with one of his kunai raised ready to bring it down when a bullet struck the knife. Without even looking at the source Minato flashed away from the headmaster who swung his sword at him. A new group of eight arrived just in time to save their headmaster but also escape the attack he'd just delivered to everyone else. To Minato's slight surprise he recognized two of the girl among the group, both were the first to charge him, leaping over both he made his way towards the largest aura signature he could feel out of the group, a blonde boy with a sword and shield.

It was a tried and true tactic to take out the largest threat first and then work your way down, but for the second time that night Minato made an amateur mistake, he assumed that the one with the most aura was the strongest. As he brought his arm down to knock out the terrified looking blonde he found his arm stopped by a round bronze shield.

On reflex he made to move around the shield only to freeze in place upon laying eyes on the wielder.

"Kushina?" He whispered to himself as he stared at her long blood red hair, before he could pull himself together however something very hard slammed into the side of his head hard enough to send him flying through the air and into the wall of the mess hall only to continue through it and into the next one.

Everything was silent in the courtyard as everyone who was still conscious stared at the motionless form of the boy Nora had just hit in the head with every bit of strength she had. Ozpin began to slowly approached the boys down figure followed closely by Glynda as both Peter and Bart went to work looking over the downed students.

"Sir, what should we do with him?" Glynda asked using her semblance to lift his unconscious form into the air.

Ozpin was silent for several seconds before speaking. "Take him down into the vault, bind him tightly with the strongest restraints we have and sedate him. I don't want him waking up until I'm sure he can't hurt anyone." Ozpin spoke evenly doing his best to wrestle the anger inside him down, it wouldn't do to lose his temper and do something rash. With a nodded Glynda back carrying the boy away with clear caution. Looking to both teams RWBY and JNPR he smiled. "Very nice swing Ms. Valkyrie, you likely just saved my life." The orange hair bomber gave a bright smile and a thumbs up to the older man who was still holding his injured arm. "Now if you eight could help Professors Port and Oobleck with tending to the other students I would be most appreciative."

The group all nodded and made to go help, though Ozpin reached out and placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder stopping her. "Ms. Nikos, could you please gather up all of the boys knives from the ground with your semblance, it's vital that we get _everyone_ of them. Also when you're classes are finished for tomorrow please come to my office, we need to discuss somethings." Without wait for a reply Ozpin began walking after Glynda. "Many things to discuss indeed."

 **There we go, almost an entire chapter of nothing but one fight, this is definitely the longest fight I've ever written not counting the Fidelis vs Cinder fight sense that took place over several chapters. Anyway leave me a review because your reviews are literally what keeps me alive, I have a guy who feeds me but will only feed me if I get a certain number of reviews. Don't forget to throw in your two cent over who he should hook up with. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think I've got a pretty good grasp on what I'm gonna do now and how I'm gonna go about it. Enjoy**

 _"There you go, acting like you're about to protect something again. You won't be able to save anyone this time, you couldn't even save your own wife... your subordinates."_ A familiar voice rang inside Minato's head as his mind continuously tried to focus, however he couldn't seem to force himself to string together more than a few pieces of a thought before it fell apart. _"You're a failure in every sense of the word."_ Obito's voice spoke again.

"Obi... to." Minato whispered as he cracked his eyes open only to find himself in complete darkness.

"Hello?" A new voice spoke up but he was to weak to even raise his head. "Can you hear me?"

 **Hours Earlier**

Pyrrha rode the elevator up to the top of the Beacon tower looking slightly nervous, it was only a little past noon and already classes were over. This was likely because a large portion of the student body had been injured, mostly minor things like concussions and cracked ribs, and the staff elected to give them a half day to recuperate. Aura was an amazing thing, most if not all the injuries the students took the night before would likely be completely healed by the end of the weak.

None of that however was what was on Pyrrha's mind, what she was worried about was why the headmaster had singled her out the night before. The elevator dinged and the door slid open to reveal the headmasters office, which was more populated than she'd expected. Behind his desk sat the silver haired headmaster and next to him stood Glynda Goodwitch with her arms crossed waiting, and off leaning against the wall was a man with black haired man with a large sword hanging from his waist and a flask in his hand.

"Ms. Nikos, thank you for coming. I hope you don't mind but I asked Ms. Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen to sit in on our talk, you're on good terms with Qrow's nieces, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin gestured towards the man.

"Sup kid?" Qrow took one more swig from his flask before stashing it in his shirt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Pyrrha gave a light bow before looking up to the headmaster. "Professor, if I may ask..."

"Why are you here?" Ozpin finished for her before raising his new scroll in his good hand, his other arm was wrapped in bandages and hung in a sling, and held it out to Glynda who took it and clicked several buttons on it causing the room to darken and a holographic image of the attacker from the night before to appear at the center of the room. "As you know, this young man managed to break into Beacon and make an attempt on my life last night. With speed and skill like nothing I've ever witnessed in my life he managed to easily overwhelm myself as well as defeat almost the entire student body with barely any visible effort on his part. He was precise, effective and professional." Ozpin explained to the silent redhead.

"Damn Oz, you sound like you want to start the kid a fan club." Qrow chuckled from where he stood off to the side of the room earning a glare from the female professor present.

"Never once did he show any weakness or let his guard down during our engagement." The image then shifted to a security camera shot of the moment just before Nora swung at the boy's head. "Until he came face to face with you Ms. Nikos. Do you have any idea why this obviously highly skilled assassin would hesitate upon seeing you?"

Pyrrha shuffle nervously under the gaze of the three adults. "I have no idea sir, I've never seen this person in my life."

Ozpin sat quietly looking over the girl for nearly a minute before speaking. "Would you mind speaking to him for us?" Ozpin asked surprising both Pyrrha and Glynda.

"Professor I must object to this, having Pyrrha in the same room with such a dangerous person isn't something I can agree to." Glynda protested.

"Glyn, if there's a chance she can get some info out of the kid we should try. It'll also help us decide whether or not she really does know him and is just lying to us." Qrow spoke up causing Pyrrha's eyes to go wide.

"Professor, you don't think I'd ever try to have you killed do you?!" Pyrrha spoke with terror in her voice.

"No Pyrrha I don't, not only are you to well known for assassin to ever even consider having you help him, but I can also tell you don't have it in you to do such a thing. However I'd still like to see what you might be able to get out of him, he's bound extremely tightly and thoroughly with aura blocker and has been sedated heavily. Glynda, Qrow and I would all be in the next room over ready to assist you at any moment if the need were to arise. If you aren't comfortable with this I won't force you, but I would consider it a great personal favor if you did." Ozpin explained as he stood from his desk and walk around to the front stopping in front of the girl.

The room was silent for several moments. "I'll do it, but can I bring my weapons?"

"I think I can allow that, thank you Ms. Nikos."

 **Later**

Pyrrha stood looking up at the boy who had his arms and legs bound in large metal cylinders attached to the floor and ceiling. Ozpin had taken her into the elevator after retrieving her weapons and took them much further down than she thought possible. The boy was shirtless and pantless wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and a blindfold. His breathing was soft and rhythmic indicating that he was sleeping.

"I just administered the neutralizing agent, he should start waking up soon but he will still be very groggy. If at any time you want to end this just say the word and I will let you out, before then however the door will be locked. Any questions?" Ozpin asked the teenage redhead.

"Can we remove his blindfold? Wouldn't it help if he could see me?" Pyrrha gestured for the cloth around Minato's eyes.

"Indeed." Reaching up Ozpin grabbed the blindfold with his good arm and pulled it from the boys face. "Remember Ms. Nikos, just say the word and we'll let you out."

"Yes sir." Pyrrha nodded as the older man walked out of the mostly empty concrete cell.

Pyrrha sat in the single small chair they'd left her in the room as she waited for him to awake. Other than the boys restraints and her chair there was only a small plastic container holding the boys clothes. All his weapons and specific items had been taken elsewhere, walking over to the small box she picked up the item on top, a small piece of metal with an odd symbol engraved into it.

"Obi... to." Pyrrha jumped at the voice spinning on her heel to look at the boy.

"Hello?" She asked wanting to confirm whether or not he was awake. "Can you hear me?" She asked again taking a step closer, the headband in her hands completely forgotten.

"What's..." The boy spoke again as he continued to stir from his stupor, cracking open his eyes he looked at Pyrrha. "Kushina?"

Pyrrha frowned at that word, he'd said it before when he first saw her. "What does that mean, what's a Kushina?"

"My... wife." He whispered in a groggy voice, likely not fully aware that he was even speaking to her.

A small blush appeared across her face as she heard him, then his answer actually sunk in. Kushina was the name of his wife and he must have hesitated because she must resemble her. Looking the boy over Pyrrha couldn't help but feel like he was a bit young to be married already. "Where is she?" Pyrrha continued wanting to get as much information as possible while he still wasn't entirely lucid.

"She died... Obito killed..." He stopped as he closed his eyes again and remained silent for nearly a full minute. "Where am I?" He finally spoke slowly raising his head, his eyes were more focused than before but he was still a long way from normal.

"You are in custody for the attempted murder of Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha answered as the boy slowly but noticeably began coming back to his sense.

"Dammit, my head." He groaned slightly.

"Why did you try to kill the professor?" Pyrrha continued doing her best to push away her natural empathy for the boy, she was trying to keep in mind that this was a killer in front of her and not think about the fact that he has a wife... had a wife. She couldn't hold back her frown.

The boy was quiet for another minute. "I'm an assassin for hire." The statement was rather obvious, the was really only one reason why an assassin would kill someone, but that lead to another question.

"Who hired you?"

Minato chuckled slightly before taking a series of deep breaths, looking up at the redheaded amazon. "Your hair." He smiled warmly confusing the girl. "My wife had long red hair just like it." He chuckled again. "I hesitated when I saw you, I couldn't help but think of her." He shook his head at his own mistakes. "And now they want to take advantage of that, you made me hesitate and they are hoping to use you again." Minato could feel his start to clear. "You're not Kushina, I know that. Kushina died protecting our son."

"Your son?" Pyrrha was even more surprised at hearing that, he looked young to be married but it wasn't extremely rare for people his age to marry. However he didn't look much older than her and he already had a child.

"Ozpin!" Minato shouted knowing the older man would be listening. "This tactic of yours isn't gonna work, if you want to know something then come ask me to my face." He spoke just loud enough for his voice to be heard over the speaker in the other room, and sure enough after almost a minute the door opened and in walked Ozpin, the blonde woman from the night before, and a new man he'd never seen before but could smell the moment he entered the room. Putting on a small grin Minato decided to see how much time he could by himself. He was currently pumping his chakra through his body rapidly in an attempt to metabolize whatever drug was in his system. "I feel like we've met before miss..."

Glynda glared at him. "Goodwitch, and we have. I'm the one who took you to the hospital about a year ago, I know now that was a mistake."

Minato was actually surprised at this, looking closer at her he laughed. "Wow you're right, I remember now. God, I must really appear ungrateful." He laughed louder. "You helped me out when you didn't need to and I repay that kindness by robbing a store in front of you and trying to kill your boss, no wonder you hate me so much!" His laughs and smile were completely genuine as he thought about it but he continued pumping his chakra. He could tell that he was wearing aura blockers but luckily they didn't stop his use of chakra. Chakra and aura were similar but still different enough for this worlds machines to not be able to pick it up. "For what it's worth Ms. Goodwitch, I really do appreciate you helping me back then."

Glynda only hummed to herself for a moment as a response. "Young man, do you realize how much trouble you're in right now?" Ozpin decided to speak up.

Minato looked to the man he tried to kill. "Trespassing, destruction of private property, attempted murder, multiple counts of assault, and likely a plethora of other charges. If I were to guess, I'd say that I'd be going away for twenty five years to life, more if they could connect me to my other jobs." Minato surprised him with how nonchalant he was about the whole thing.

"You don't seem to care that you've basically thrown your life away." Qrow added from his spot against the wall.

"Eh, this isn't the first time I've been caught like this." Minato never dropped his smile as he spoke. "But in all honesty Headmaster, it was nothing personal, you just so happened to be my target. I've got nothing against you, in fact you kind of remind me of an old friend of mine. That speech you gave to the new student's was totally something he'd think up, though if I'm honest, your probably a bit more respectable than he was." Minato laughed again at the thought of his old teacher and his lecherous ways.

Ozpin however didn't join him in his laughter. "How long have you been in my school?" His eye were narrow and serious.

"I got here along with the new first years, so almost two day before I made my move." Minato could feel the chemicals in his system almost completely cleared up as he explained this, just a little longer and he'd be fine to use his jutsu and escape. "Upon my arrival I decided to explore and memorize the lay out of the school, after that I took to watching and studying you. It was difficult to decide whether to attack you while you were on the cliff with Ms. Goodwitch or to wait, but I decided to play it safe and wait for you to be alone. Actually if you're interested I've got some security advice for you." When Ozpin didn't answer he took that as meaning continue. "I was able to easily get into your office by scaling the tower and using that hatch near the top of the tower, it was neither locked nor alarmed. Other than fixing that, I'd say set motion censors along the outside of the tower."

"I'll definitely look into increasing our security for the future." Ozpin nodded. "One last question for today young man, who hired you to kill me?"

"Don't know, some woman Roman was working for. In my business it's better to know as little about each other as possible, I'm sure you understand." Minato answered.

"Indeed, well Mr..." Ozpin trailed off hoping he'd give his name.

"People call me the Yellow Flash." Minato dropped his nickname though only Qrow seemed to react to it with his eyes widening considerably.

"Well Mr Yellow Flash, we'll be speaking again very soon." Ozpin turned to leave the room when he replied.

"Don't count on it." Before anyone could react Minato disappeared from his restraints and reappeared right next to the Headmaster, spinning on his heel Minato grabbed the small tub holding his clothes and instantly disappeared again just as a large metal blade slammed into where he'd just been.

"DAMMIT!" Ozpin shouted before sprinting out the door and to the elevator, he had to get to Amber.

 **With Minato**

Minato reappeared inside Ozpin's office next to his desk, he had used his jutsu to teleport to his sword which was leaning against the desk inside it's sheath. In only a few seconds Minato managed to put on all of his clothes from the tub and strap the blade to his back, piled up on the desk were his kunai as well, the seals for his jutsu had been scratched off each very thoroughly and his scroll laid unrolled on the desk as well. Lucky for him he kept a seal hidden under the clothes wrapped around the handle of his blade.

"Okay let's make this quickly." He bit his finger and used the blood to draw a storage seal and quickly sealed away all of his kunai. Just as he finished there was a ding from behind him and the elevator door opened with a battle ready Qrow inside. "And that my cue to leave." Qrow lunged at the blonde ninja and swung his scythe at him just as he disappeared again.

Minato reappeared all the way in Vale on top of a very large and soft bed earning a pair of yelps from the Malachite twins. "MINATO!?" Mil screeched as she fell out of the bed while Mel had jumped to her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mel demanded, the two girls were both wearing rather exposing sets of pajamas and they were using the sheets to cover themselves.

"Sorry about this girls, but I'm in a bit of trouble." Minato sat cross legged while scratching his head with a wide smile on his face.

 **And that should do it for this chapter. Minato is likely now public enemy number two on Remnant, one being Cinder. Let me know what you all think in the reviews and check out all my other shit, if you like this you'll definitely like everything else. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been asked multiple times whether or not there will be any other Naruto characters in this story, yes there will BUT I will however be placing a VERY strict limit on how many. Including Minato there will be a total of four and I'm sure you will all start noticing a theme as their introduced. Yes I've already picked them out. Enjoy.**

Minato sat with his head leaning back on the comfy sofa in the clubs VIP area, it was a cozy little loft over looking the dance floor below. Mil and Mel sat on either side of him while they waited for their guests to arrive. "Sorry again for dropping in on you guys like that, I wasn't sure where to teleport when the time came and you two were the first people to cross my mind."

Mel grinned and leaned on his shoulder. "It's fine, though the next time you wanna get in our bed all you gotta do is ask." She purred causing her sister to blush and Minato to chuckle.

As the three spoke the club doors opened and three people entered, only one of which Minato recognized. One of Junior's men lead the three up to the loft Minato sat in, Cinder walked in front of two teenagers one of which was carrying a briefcase. Cinder took a seat and the two teens stood behind her. "You failed to complete your mission Mr. Namikaze." Cinder spoke evenly which seemed to set the two teens behind her on edge.

Minato however only met her gaze with an uncaring look. "Yeah I did, and no I don't expect payment. I also didn't give them any useful information on you Ms. Fall." He said surprising the woman as she'd never told him her name. "I infiltrated Beacon and scouted out the entire school and studied my targets movements. When I finally made my move I managed to defeat Headmaster Ozpin in one on one combat injuring his arm and destroying his weapon in the process. The headmaster however proved to be more powerful than I expected and managed to hold me off long enough for Glynda Goodwitch and several other huntsmen, soon followed by several dozen Beacon students to arrive and aid him. I quickly dispatched the students but upon the arrival of another group I made an amateur mistake and was knocked unconscious and taken prisoner."

Cinder sat quietly listening to his explanation. "And you managed to escape unharmed, how is that?" She asked sounding legitimately curious.

"I have my ways, I won't say more than that." His tone made it clear he wasn't going to elaborate on his abilities which slightly annoyed the woman, she didn't like not knowing things. "As far as I'm concerned our business together is complete is complete, so what do you want?"

Cinder hummed to herself. "Mercury." Cinder held out her hand to the silver haired boy behind her who handed her the briefcase in his hand. Setting the case on the glass table between them Cinder popped the tabs and opened it before spinning around for Minato to see the large amount of cash inside, the twins eyes widened significantly at the sight. "This is five million lien, ten percent of what I promised if the job was completed, take it and please continue remaining silent about me and anything you may have learned. Also keep an ear out for possible work in the future, though most likely of a much less risky nature. If I'm completely honest, I didn't expect you to make it back from that job alive. To see that you have tells me you're far more skilled than I originally believed and I'd like to stay on friendly terms with someone with skills like your's." Standing from her seat Cinder gave Minato a seductive smile. "Have a pleasant day Mr. Namikaze."

The woman and her followers quickly turned and left the three sitting in the loft in silence, after several minutes Minato chuckled. "Well that went better than I expected." He shrugged before leaning forward and grabbing the Briefcase and spending several minutes counting through the money while the two girls leaning on him watched nearly drooling. "Five million exactly." He finished and grabbed three million lien and set it on the table before closing the briefcase and standing up. "Thanks again for helping me out girls, take a million for yourselves and give the remaining million to Junior. I'm gonna go buy myself a large piece of land." He announced with a wide smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

The twins sat staring and the stacks of cash mouth agape, then they looked at one another and let out a pair of squeals that nearly shattered on the glass in the club.

 **In Vacuo, one week later**

Rasa sat on the ledge of the dorms roof looking down at the training grounds that were situated right next to the dorms. Shade academy wasn't as large and flashy as Beacon, but when it came to training they didn't mess around. In fact it was part of the reason why there was no dress code, they were taught it was important to be ready at anytime and were thus encouraged to dress in a manor that would allow the most comfort to them in combat.

At least that's what these children were taught, Rasa was far beyond any of the professors or hunters at the school. He'd only decided to join as a student in order to become a huntsmen so he could do whatever he wanted and make money doing it, applying as a student and spending four years at Shade was a small price to pay. It wasn't hard to fake his skill level to avoid suspicion, to anyone who looked closely he just appeared to be an average first year with average grades and skills. His jutsu was also rather easy to pass off as a semblance, and thanks to it he didn't even require one of this worlds overly complicated weapons.

"Hey Rasa!" The former Kazekage heard his name shouted from below, looking down at the source he saw his teams 'leader' looking up at him. "We're about to have a team training session, come on down, you're on May's team this time!"

Rasa jumped down and landed several feet in front of the tan boy. "Fine, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Rasa wore a thick hooded gray duster, the symbol of the Sand village was stitched into the back in black. He wore long black pants and a pair of black shinobi sandles. Much like his son Rasa had dark rings around his eyes mostly from lack of sleep. While not nearly as bad as Gaara's insomnia had been, he'd recently found himself subject to dreams of the horrible things he had done to his son.

As the two walked towards the training area Rasa noticed Brawnz holding a news paper, he'd never known the boy to be interested in such things. "Why are you reading that?"

The boy looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Cuz they just released new information on the one who attacked Beacon last week."

"Someone attacked Beacon academy? Why would they want to do that, what gain is there in attacking a school?" Rasa asked himself more than anyone else.

"Well it says here that it was an assassination attempt on the headmaster and apparently the assassin escaped capture and is out on the loose. It also says that the assassin managed to incapacitate half the student body in seconds but that's probably just an exaggeration. Nobody could pull a stunt like that off." Brawnz explained with more excitement than he usually had over trivial things like current events. "But here's the real kicker, they released more info on the assassin. It says here that it was a teenager no older than us! They even included a picture from security cameras!"

Rasa hummed to himself as he held out his hand for his leader to hand the paper over. "Let me see." Rasa was legitimately interested at this point. Brawnz gave the paper to his teammate who quickly opened it only to stop dead in his tracks.

Brawnz looked curiously at the secret ninja, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. He was holding the edges of the paper with clenched fists ripping it in places. "Hey, you okay man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Minato Namikaze." Rasa whispered to himself, there was absolutely no way he'd ever forget that face. The legendary Yellow flash of the hidden leaf, scourge of the third great ninja war, and renowned as the fourth hokage. "He's here to?"

 **The forests of Mistral**

"Minato, so you've been given a second chance as well my friend." A silver haired man with a pair of white dog ears on his head grinned widely at the picture of the former hokage on the paper. "And still making waves." He laughed to himself before setting the paper down on the small table in the tent he was currently sitting in.

Standing from his chair the man grabbed a white full faced dog masks and placed it on his face. He wore a modified version of the standard White Fang uniform, with white leather bracers wrapped around his thighs, shins and forearms. Strapped to his back was a tanto short sword, the very sword that made him famous though how he had it when he ended up here he would never truly know.

"Commander Sakumo, we've just received orders from that woman. We're instructed to split our force here in half and have one group travel to Mt. Glenn and the other to go straight to Vale, we're to infiltrate and move to the headquarters she specified." A younger man wearing black and red with a sheathed sword in his hand.

Sakumo Hatake looked down at the young man before holding out his hand and gesturing for the scroll in the bull faunus's other hand. Quickly handing it over the young man waited patiently as his commander read over the instructions. "I don't like this at all." Sakumo finally spoke up, his face was completely covered by his mask but it was easy to tell the man was scowling. "If it wasn't a direct order from Khan I wouldn't killed that girl the moment she waltzed into our camp." He growled before turning back to the young man at his side. "Adam, split the men. I'm placing you in charge of the Vale team, I'm taking the Mt. Glenn team."

"Yes sir." The bull nodded his head causing Sakumo to regain a bit of his smile, he saw a lot of Kakashi in the boy. Bitter, strong, skilled, pension for wearing masks. It was why he'd taken the boy under his wing several years back, him and Blake. He wonder how that girl was doing, he knew how hard Adam had taken her leaving, he did his best to calm the boy and convince him that it wasn't right to force her to stay if she didn't want to. He knew the boy really did love her even if he bad at expressing it, though Sakumo worked him through that as well. The first time he saw Blake with a bruise and puffy red eyes he took Adam into the forest and beat the boy senseless, definitely breaking at least a dozen bones. If you loved someone then you never struck them in anger, it was a taboo that Sakumo would never stand by and allow to be broken. Striking someone you care about in anger and striking someone you care about in an act of discipline were two very different things. That was a lesson he really drilled into the boys head.

Blake never had any bruises like that ever again after that night, and Adam was shifting into a better man than he may have been. "And Adam, one more thing." He caught the boys attention who was about to turn and leave, gesturing for him to follow him into the tent Sakumo entered and walked to his desk grabbing the paper from before. Handing the paper to the boy he pointed to the picture of Minato. "If you encounter that boy while in Vale, do not under any circumstance engage him in combat. He's beyond even my own skill, now go, I have faith in you my boy."

"Yes sir." Adam spun on his heels and left to complete his task.

 **Patch Island**

Tai Xiao Long laid happily on his roof letting the warmth of the sun shine on him, it was his day off and everything felt right. Ruby and Yang were off at school in Vale, Qrow was on a long term mission, and his wife was on a mission of her own. Everything was perfect for a nice long nap in the sun. "Honey I'm home." A soft voice called out earning his attention and a slight groan.

"Well there goes my alone time." Tai grumbled as he pushed himself to up to a sitting position.

"What was that hon?" This time the voice came from right behind him causing him to jump and fall from the roof. "You okay down there dear?" An amuse woman called looking over the edge at his crumpled form on the ground.

"Just swell babe, just swell." He groaned as Zwei waddled over and began licking his face. Rolling onto his back he looked up to the woman who was his third wife and the one who helped him raise his girls. "What are you doing back so soon Mikoto, I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow night?"

Mikoto Xiao Long jumped down from the roof and helped pulled her husband to his feet, the woman who formerly held the name of Uchiha smiled before turning to enter their house. "When I heard Ruby got accepted into Beacon early I was so excited I tried my hardest to finish clearing the area of grimm so I could make it back before she left but there were just to many." She explained entering the living room of their home and plopping down on the couch and began unzipping her knee length boots.

She wore a mid calf length dark blue ukata with grey trimmings and the Uchiha crest stitched into the back, she had a black sash wrapped around her waist. "It's fine, she knows how proud we are, Yang and I made sure of that." Tai laughed sitting down and wrapping an arm around his wife.

Mikoto had been a blessing on him and his family from the moment he laid eyes on her. Ten years back and not long after Summer's passing Tai had been a broken shell of a man and his girls were suffering because of it. Qrow had dragged him out to Vale to get some drinks at some dive bar. They'd only been there five minutes when a gorgeous young woman, likely in her mid twenties, walked in asking for information on the area. A drunk began getting to friendly with her and quickly found himself thrown through a window, that was when the whole bar, minus him and Qrow, turned on her and attacked. Within a minute she knocked out each and every person there. That was when he decided to introduce himself.

Within a year she had moved in and begun helping him raise Yang and Ruby, after another year they were married and she told him everything about who she was. He remains the only person she'd told about where she was truly from as well as her true abilities. Chakra, jutsus, the sharingan, he knew it all. She'd even told him about Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke. It didn't matter much to him however where she was from or that she'd been married and had children of her own in her own world, he himself had been married twice before and had two kids. He could tell by the way she would sometimes speak to her about her children that she truly still loves them dearly and misses them. Regardless she knew that was literally another life, as she considered her waking up on Remnant to be a rebirth of sorts, and has embraced her new family fully.

Reaching down and grabbing the remote to the TV she flipped it on before leaning into Tai.

 _"And according to newly released information from Beacon academy security, the assailant managed to escape capture and is still at large. To all watching at home, this is a picture as caught on security footage."_ The young woman on the news gestured to a picture that appeared next to her, the sight of which caused Mikoto to shoot to her feet startling her husband. _"We'd like to remind everyone that the individual shown here is incredibly skilled in combat and consider extremely dangerous. If you catch sight of him please do not approach or attempt to engage him, instead leave the area immediately and inform the near police officer or huntsmen."_

Mikoto stared wide eyed at the picture on the screen. "Babe are you okay? What's wrong?" Tai asked concerned about his wife.

Mikoto was quiet for nearly a minute. "That the forth... the forth... hokage."

 **And that seems like a good place to end this chapter. Go ahead and hate me and my attempts to be original rather than rehashing the same shit you've all seen before. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I've been putting off updating The White Mask for WAY to long. I've been meaning to but the latest volume didn't really give a ton to work with. Volume four set the story up for a lot to happen but didn't actually have much meat to it. I'm gonna try my damnedest to get the next chapter out within the month but I'm REALLY waiting on volume 5, and lets be honest, with how popular RWBY has become and how much money RT is making off it there is probably gonna be plenty RWBY in the future. Enjoy.**

Mikoto stood next to Qrow inside the elevator rising to Ozpin's office, a deep frown on her face. The fourth hokage was on Remnant and had tried to kill the schools headmaster and now there was a bounty out for him all across Sanus. "Mikoto, what this all about?" Qrow asked as he screwed the cap back onto his flask having just finished the remaining alcohol.

"That boy, the one who attacked Ozpin, he needs to take down the bounty now." She responded surprising the drunken man, at nearly the same time the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Stepping into the clockwork themed office Mikoto walked straight up to the grey haired headmaster who was busy with paper work and Glynda who sat in a chair on her scroll looking through student files.

"Qrow, Mikoto, this is a surprise. How can I help you?" Ozpin sent a smile towards the former Uchiha.

"You need to remove the bounty you placed on your attacker as quickly as possible." She didn't even respond to his greeting and placed her hands on his desk.

Both Ozpin and Glynda were just as surprised as Qrow still was standing off to the side. "Mrs. Xiao Long, why would I do that?" Ozpin now sounded more serious then before.

"Because it's only going to cause anyone who tries to claim it to get killed, he's to powerful, there isn't a huntsmen team on Remnant strong enough to bring that man in." She spoke with clear confidence.

Ozpin was silent for several seconds. "Do you know who this young man is? What exactly is you relationship with him?" Ozpin leaned back in his chair pushing the papers he'd been working on completely out of his mind. By the way the woman spoke she clearly knew who the boy was, and while unexpected, it wasn't unwelcome knowledge.

"Yes I know him, his name is Minato Namikaze." Mikoto paused for a moment before taking on a thoughtful look. "He's from the same place as I am."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, he knew the files of every hunter in Vale by memory and was aware that Mikoto's lacked any information about her place of birth. He'd always been curious about this but was willing to let it slide. Mikoto was an incredible huntress with a spotless criminal record and a very impressive mission success rate, she was among the top ten hunter in Vale easily. "And where would that be Mrs. Xiao Long?"

Mikoto let out a long breath. "That's gonna take some explaining."

 **With Minato**

Minato sighed tiredly as he walked down the street behind the twin sisters, in his arms were an almost comical number of shopping bags and boxes towering several feet above his head. If it weren't for his skills as a ninja and his nearly inhuman levels of strength and stamina, or at least inhuman to most civilians, then he'd most likely be stumbling around like a fool under the weight. "When I offered to take you two on a shopping spree I didn't think you were gonna make me carry everything." He grumbled as he followed behind the two girls.

Mil giggled. "Your a guy, guys always carry the bags. Oh! Let hit that store next!" The red themed girl pointed out to her sister who was just as amused at the blondes complaints.

"Well I'm gonna wait outside this time, it's getting harder and harder to fit inside doors with this pile." The girls nodded and made their way over to the indicated store while Minato moved towards the nearest bench and set the piles of bags down next to it before sitting down himself and letting out a tired breath, closing his eyes behind his recently acquired pair of sunglasses he let himself rest.

After his failure in assassinating headmaster Ozpin and his capture images of him were spread through out the kingdom of Vale and beyond causing everyone to be on the look out for him. This forced him to change up his wardrobe a bit and purchase a long white hooded duster with red flames along the bottom. It was custom made to look nearly identical to his former hokage haori all the way down to the kanji on the back displaying his former rank, even if nobody could read it it was still important to him. The only change to its design was the hood he wore over his head to hide his identity.

Underneath he wore a simple black shirt with the leaf symbol across his chest and a pair of grey baggy pants. On his feet were his black shinobi sandles. He'd debated wearing a mask for a short time before deciding that wearing a mask would likely garner more attention than he wanted and settled for glasses. Sure he could just use the transformation jutsu to look like someone completely different but keeping that jutsu up for long was a hassle he didn't want to deal with. The one thing he was lacking was the one thing he'd forgotten upon his escape from Beacon, it was also something he really wanted back but wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. Touching his forehead he sighed. "I still can't believe I forgot to grab my headband."

"I still can't believe you got to talk to him, I wanted to talk to him." A loud voice shouted earning Minato's attention, turning his head he nearly jumped to his feet as a familiar group of eight walked down the street towards him. Luckily they hadn't noticed him yet, the last thing he needed was to have to fight while still protecting a massive pile of shopping bags.

"Me to, that jerk pulled a cheap move on me in a club a while back and I want some payback!" Another blonde responded to the statement of the orange haired girl who'd hit him.

"What was he like? Was he mean?" A girl in a red hood asked the familiar red head.

"No, he was actually very out of it for most of the time we spoke, they had him sedated. Though what he did say was surprising, apparently he was married and had a child." The girl explained to the group.

"Really? But he didn't look any older than us?" This time a boy spoke, his hair was blonde as well.

At this point the group had passed him by and were walking out of hearing range. Minato had kept his head down and let his hood hide his face for the most part but he did take a glance at the group as they walked by and noticed something hanging off the familiar redheads waist. "My headband." He muttered to himself.

 **With Pyrrha**

Pyrrha sat at the large table in the restaurant, around her were the other members of her team and team RWBY. After what had happened with the attack on Beacon by the assassin over a week before and the temporary ban on travel off campus, the student had opted to go out into the city together once the ban was lifted.

"Still though, it's kind of romantic. An assassin is stopped from taking out his mark because he's distracted by a girl who looks like his dead wife." Blake sighed without noticing the raised eyebrows.

"I still don't understand how he managed to defeat most of the student body and Professor Ozpin, is it really possible for someone to be strong enough to pull such a thing off?" Ren continued the conversation.

"If you ask me the guy is a glass canon, one hit and he was down? Even if it was from Nora his aura didn't protect him at all." Yang responded.

"Actually I don't think he was using aura." Pyrrha finally spoke up earning the groups attention.

"What do you mean? We all saw him teleporting." Ruby asked the older girl.

Pyrrha thought to herself for a few moments before speaking. "While he was restrained Professor Ozpin said he had aura blocker on him, those prevent the channeling of aura completely making it impossible to use a semblance but he was still able to teleport out of his restraints. If his teleportation was a semblance then he shouldn't have been able to use it." She explained earning confused looks from all but Weiss, Blake and Ren.

"You catch on quick." The boy in the hood sitting between Jaune and Ruby commented between bites of pizza. "Hey could you pass the dipping sauce?" He asked the younger girl who grabbed the requested sauce for him. "Thank you."

"No problem. But Pyrrha, how can someone teleport unless it was th-" Ruby stopped before turning to the boy next to her along with everyone else at the table. There was a heavy silence as the eight stared at the hooded boy eating their pizza. "Whose this guy?" Ruby finally asked pointing to him.

"When did he get here?" Weiss asked next.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yang shouted standing in her seat.

The boy looked up at her with a slice of pizza in his hand and some red sauce on his mouth. Sitting the pizza slice down the boy grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Sorry about taking your food, I hadn't eaten today." The boy smiled before reaching up and grabbing his glasses and hood before quickly pulling them off sending the table into a shocked silence. "Calm down I won't bite." The revealed blonde chuckled before picking up his pizza slice and continued eating it. "Though I would recommend keeping your voices down, if people start panicking someone might get hurt. Also fighting here would only end with civilian casualties which is something I really can't stand." He spoke with his mouth full.

Everybody was still while the blonde assassin ate his slice and grabbed another. "Why are you here?" Pyrrha finally spoke up and asked the question on everybodies mind.

"Huh?" Minato swallowed. "Oh right, you have my headband, I want it back." He said casually before taking another bite.

"Your headband? That's why you came here?" Pyrrha grabbed the piece of metal attached to a blue cloth at her waist and held it up.

"Yep, it very important to me, hand it over and we'll have no issues." He smiled and held out his hand, the rest of the table watched in silence, whether out of fear or anticipation wasn't clear. For all their talk even Yang and Nora knew that the boy was out of their league. He managed to fight and defeat Ozpin and several dozen of their classmates without taking any real damage, if they were to attack him now there was no way they would win, even outnumbering him would help in the slightest.

It wasn't until Blake saw the symbol on the headband that a small gasp escaped her lips, this went unnoticed by everyone but Minato himself. Taking the head band Minato quickly tied it tightly to his forehead. "Thanks a lot, and sorry about all the trouble I caused you guys. Nothing personal, just business." Standing from his chair he stepped back from the table. "Oh and thanks for the lunch." With that he disappeared in a flash.

The table was quiet for several minutes before Nora spoke up. "Well that happened."

 **Beacon Tower**

The four hunters sat in silence with Mikoto at the center of their gazes. "I'm guessing Tai has heard all of this?" Qrow asked the newly reveal ninja.

"Yes, I told him the night before our wedding." She nodded.

"That is quite the tale Mrs. Xiao Long, and while I'm having a hard time believing all of it, I can't deny that you know quite a bit about this Minato. I can also tell that at the very least, you believe your story." Ozpin leaned back in his chair while closing his eyes for several moments. "Assuming everything you've told me is true I have both hope and fear concerning Mr. Namikaze. You said he was something called a Hokage, could you elaborate on that for me?"

"Yes." Mikoto nodded. "Out of the numerous ninja villages of our world there were five that stood above the rest. Konoha, Kumo, Suna, Iwa and Kiri. In Valean these would be the Leaf, Cloud, Sand, Stone and Mist. Each of these had a Kage, the Kage's were renowned as both the most powerful ninja in the village and the leaders of their village. The Hokage was our villages leader, Minato was the forth and among the most skilled and powerful shinobi in history. He died defending the village from a monster known as the Kyubi no Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox. A demon fox so powerful it would have very little trouble destroying any of the four kingdoms."

The three natives of Remnant were shocked at hearing about something so powerful. "How the hell did a kid defeat something like that?" Qrow asked taking a swig from his third flask, the other two had already been emptied.

"The fourth may look like a teenager now but when he died he was twenty four years old, I was good friends with his wife. As for how he defeated the fox, he was a master of the art of sealing. At the sacrifice of his life he was able to seal the demon within his infant son Naruto." This earned a scowl from the three adults.

"He sealed a demon into his own child, how could anyone do such a thing." Glynda sounded disgusted.

Mikoto shook her head at the anger. "You have to understand what was at stake, if he hadn't done so the entire village would have been destroyed and thousands would have died. As the villages leader he made an impossible choice and sacrificed his own life to protect it, dooming his son to a childhood filled with scorn."

"A leader is sometimes forced to make certain sacrifices, it sounds to me like he was willing to make those sacrifices." Ozpin nodded his head. "He sounds like a good man, but why is he working with criminals?"

"I don't know sir, but I'd like to find him and ask." Mikoto stood up and approached the desk.

Ozpin opened his mouth to reply when the comm speaker on his desk began flashing, pressing the button on it he answered the call from his secretary. "Yes Mary?"

 _"Professor, I have eight students claiming to have just encountered the boy who attacked you. Their asking to speak with you immediately."_

The four were surprised by this. "Please send them up Mary."

The four were quiet as they waited four the elevator to arrive, after about two minutes there was a ding and the door to the elevator slid open allowing a red blur to speed to Ozpin's desk. "ProfessorwewereoutinValeeatingpizzewhenthatguywhoattackedyoupoppedupatour... Mom, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby finally notice the two in the room.

"Hey sweety!" Mikoto pulled the girl into a tight hug as Yang rushed over and joined in.

"What are you guys doing here?" The young leader asked her step mother.

"I'll tell you later, but first, tell us about what happened."

 **That seems like a good stopping point for this chapter. Let me know what you all think in the reviews and remember, I SWEAR to try and get the White Mask chapter out soon. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So someone once asked me why I don't write a story for my namesake, The Baz. Let me explain it to you all, the first thing you've all got to understand is that I've been 'The Baz' long before I ever found this site let alone started writing. Back in 2007 my older brother and I were attempting to thing up a gamertag for new account. He and I to this day argue over who came up with the idea but we do agree on where we got the idea. In and episode of Futurama Bender walked up to Fri and Fri said 'Yo Bazender what up' and thats how it was born. The account was originally my brothers but over the years I've made it mine and have become known as Baz to many of my buddy. So that's why I don't write a Shovel Knight or Drop Kick fanfic, to be honest I had no idea they had characters call Baz until very recently. Anyway that's enough talking, enjoy.**

Minato sat quietly at the table of criminals awaiting the final person to arrive, so far they were nearly half an hour late. Most of the people present, the red headed bull faunus in particular, were nearly fuming at the tardiness. Minato on the other hand didn't really mind, it somewhat reminded him of Obito when he was still his student, though something told him that the one they were waiting for wasn't late because he was helping an old lady carry her groceries. What was however getting on his nerves were the glances the bull faunus kept tossing at him.

"Good day everyone, sorry I'm late but it takes a while to look this good." Roman declared as he entered the warehouse. The building was filled to the roof with supply crates and sitting at the center was a large round wooden table where everyone sat. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, we've been waiting for you to arrive to start." Cinder responded with a small but noticeable amount of venom in her words.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up." Mercury laughed. "I heard how bummed you got when blondy over there took your spot as Vale's most wanted, and he did it in one night to, that's gotta sting."

Minato stood to his feet and gave a small bow, even if he hated the fact that he was now a criminal he might as well maintain a sense of humor about it all. "Your too kind."

"Oh can it, both of you." Roman growled sitting down with a frown.

"Enough." Cinder spoke up bringing about silence. "While I'm sure we're all very impressed by Minato's performance and newly gained fame, we do have business to take care of." Turning to look at the orange haired thief she continued. "Roman, how's the dust collection going?"

"Far better than we'd hoped, we've got every dust dealer in the kingdom watching their backs. I also just got word of a massive Schnee company shipment coming into port in about two weeks, if I can nab even a quarter of it then we'll be sitting on more dust than we could ever use." Roman ashed his cigar as he explained all this to the group. "Though it should go without saying that I'm gonna need quite a bit of man power to pull this off, not to mention some muscle to take care of any security. I'd say twenty, maybe twenty five guys should be enough."

Cinder nodded. "Adam, you will accompany Roman along with twenty five of your White Fang members. Is this agreeable with you?" Cinder asked the bull faunus knowing how much he hated humans and working along side them.

"If our target is the SDC then you have my support." Adam nodded though didn't sound very happy about it.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask a question?" Minato raised his hand earning everyone's attention.

Cinder didn't appear upset about the ninja speaking out of turn but there was an almost unnoticeable twitch of her eye when he did. "Something to add Minato?"

"Yeah, why are we all here for this?" He asked earning confused looks from most. "We're criminals conspiring to commit a large number of crimes and we're all talking about our jobs in front of each other. Doing business like this is beyond novice, all it would take is one of us getting captured and tortured for everything to be compromised. I don't suppose any of you have any anti-torture training do you?" Nobody said anything and instead just stared at him with wide eyes. "Instead of this it would be far safer to give out orders separately so that nobody knows more than a small bit of the plans, is this your first time leading a major operation like this?" He asked Cinder.

The room was deathly still as everybody, minus Minato and Adam, who just smirked, kept looking back and forth between the shinobi and demi-maiden. Her eyes were narrowed at the blonde and were glowing slightly as heat began emanating from her body. "If that's how you feel Minato, maybe it would be best if you left and I'll send you your task privately." Her voice was dripping with disdain for the boy, there were few things she hated more than being second guess in front of other and for Minato to do so in such a way left her livid.

Minato stood from his seat with a grin, messing with people had always been Kushina's thing when they were younger but after they began dating it started to rub off on him a bit as well. "Fine I get it, you know my contact info. But in the future I'd work on taking criticism from others a little better. Nobodies gonna want to work with someone who flips out over small stu-" He was cut off as a large ball of fire crashed into the ground where Minato stood, everybody else had jumped away from the table.

Cinder stared at the scorch spot on the ground as fire rose from her hands. "Stuff." A voice spoke from behind her causing her to spin around to see a still smiling Minato standing several feet away looking completely untouched by her fire. "Also I can't work this Saturday so keep that in mind when you send me my job, later." He gave a wave before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"I HATE that man." Cinder growled.

 **Later**

"And then I left." Minato finished from his spot on the twins couch, the two currently going about getting ready for their shift at the club.

"That kinda reminds me of when we first introduced you to Junior." Melanie smiled as she applied her make up.

"Aren't you worried that you might have lost your job?" Miltiades asked taking a seat next to the blonde, she leaned onto his shoulder as they spoke.

"Nah, to be honest I don't really even need the job anymore. I bought that land and have already contacted the SDC, their sending out a representative next month. Aside from that I've still got nearly two million lien in the bank, I'm set money wise for quite a while." Minato explained to the two, most people wouldn't talk so openly about their finances with others but Minato could careless. To him money was merely a means to eat and live without having to steal, making it wasn't difficult. "I'm actually considering retirement, once I sell this land I'll be set for life. Maybe I'll do some traveling."

"Retiring at eighteen, that's a little young don't you think." Mel took a seat at his other side leaning on him just like her twin.

"I'm twenty five actually." He surprised the two. "I know I don't look it but I am. I'm twenty five, have fought in two wars, was named the leader of my village, got married, had a kid, and now here I am. I think retirement sounds pretty good."

"YOU HAVE A CHILD!?"  
"YOU'RE MARRIED!?" The two shouted jumping up and staring wide eyed at the former hokage.

Minato chuckled. "It's a long story that I doubt you'd ever believe, but yes. My wife Kushina died shortly after my son Naruto was born, and my son is somewhere far away, somewhere I doubt I'll be able to get to. I'm not really very worried though, Naruto is stronger than me and has good friends beside him." Minato spoke with a smile that held both pride and pain.

The two girls were speechless, this was the most Minato had ever divulged about himself. "Kushina and Naruto, their on that list you have tattooed on your back. The list of people you said you failed." Mel sat back down with a sad look on her face.

"So all those times we tried to get with you and you refused, was it because of her?" Mil spoke with clear guilt in her voice while taking a seat as well.

Minato looked at the two girls on either side of him and slung his arms over their shoulders with one of his smiles. "Partly yes, I still love Kushina with every fiber of my being. She was amazing in every way possible, and I know that she'd want me to move on and not just spend the rest of my life alone mourning her. So one day I might be open to finding someone special again, but for now it's all still fresh." Minato explained to the two who leaned in to his embrace.

"What about someone's?" Mel asked regaining her smile while also causing Mil to blush at the question.

Minato let out a loud laugh. "Who knows, maybe we could give it a shot, but you might have to wait for me a bit. Are you okay with that?" He asked the two girls who shared a look.

After a few seconds the two nodded. "We can wait."

Minato nodded as well with a wide smile. "Junior's probably waiting on us, let's go." Before the two could reply there was a bright flash of light and instead of sitting on the couch in their apartment they were now on the VIP couch at the club, though neither really cared about that. Instead the two were now hunched over holding their stomachs trying not to empty them onto the floor all while moans of agony escaped their mouths. "Woops, I forgot how rough that is on first timers. My bad." Minato scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

 **Beacon**

"Now come at me!" Mikoto shouted causing the four members of team RWBY to dash towards her, raising her serrated sword she prepared herself. Weiss was the first to reach her and sent a flurry of thrusts at her only for the Uchiha to either dodge or swat the attacks away.

Ducking suddenly a barrage of bullets flew over Mikoto's head and slammed into Weiss stunning the girl just long enough for the ninja to sweep her feet out from under her and grab her shirt, looking toward Ruby who had been shooting Mikoto flung the heiress through the air towards her daughter. In a instant she spun on her heels and blocked a downward swing from Blake and countered by sending a powerful kick into the girls gut, she was momentarily surprised however when the girl disappeared and reappeared next to her aiming another swing for her chest.

"Hey mom, your open!" Mikoto heard Yang shout from her side.

The shinobi smiled before her eyes shifted to red with black tomoes, then before either girl could register what happened, Yang and Blake were both sent flying from the ring. "Okay, I think that's enough for now girls." Mikoto spoke up as she smiled and patted herself of any dust. "You two have gotten a lot better since we last sparred, but you still need to communicate more, you especially Ruby." The Uchiha walked over to her youngest daughter. "Friendly fire like that could cause serious issues in a real fight, and before you get on her, you should always check your teams positions before charging in Weiss."

Ruby pouted on the ground where she sat cross legged. "Yes mom."

"And Yang." Mikoto turned on her oldest daughter. "I've told you a million times, don't shout a taunt at an enemy when performing a sneak attack. It completely defeats the purpose to warn the enemy. You might have had me had you not shouted." Mikoto scolded the older of the two sisters, then turning to Blake, Mikoto smiled. "You Blake, did the best out of everyone here. Your attack was precise and well timed and your distraction with your semblance was very effective. I'm glad that my daughters have someone like you looking out for them."

Blake blushed slightly at the praise. "Dad always says to have a one liner ready during an attack though." Yang called out to her step mother.

Mikoto let out a sigh and shook her head. "And you wonder why he's never beaten me in a spar."

"What about that one time he got you on the ground and you had to cheat to win?" Ruby asked standing up.

"That wasn't cheating, I just used your fathers weakness against him. He knocked me down and all I had to do was fake a few tears and he completely let his guard down, Tai is to sweet to hit a crying girl so I used that against him. I love that man but sometimes he's to easy to predict." Mikoto giggled at the memory, Tai had been mad about that for weeks afterwards.

Mikoto's thought were interrupted when her scroll rang. "Who is it?" Yang asked finally making it over from where she'd landed.

"Ozpin want's to see me, I'll see you girls later. Love you." Mikoto gave both a peck on the cheek before taking off towards the exit.

On the screen of her scroll was a very short and simple text from the headmaster. _'We found him.'_

 **I feel that's a natural stopping point. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I recently went back and rewatched Afro Samurai and the sequel movie so thats kinda what's going on in my head while I'm writing this. Enjoy.**

"This is awesome, why can't we do this more often?" Yang asked as she laid comfortably on her bed. "Ozpin rocks to give us an entire day off of classes."

"Well I for one am disappointed. I didn't come here just to spend my days lounging around in my dorm room." Weiss responded as she read through one of her text books and took notes.

"Any idea why they'd just up and give us a free day like this? I'm not complaining but it's kinda weird." Ruby wondered aloud from her bed as well.

"Well it might have something to do with most of the staff leaving this morning, Pyrrha mentioned seeing Professor Ozpin boarding a shuttle along with most of the teachers this morning while she was out on her daily jog." Blake mentioned earning Yang's attention.

"Seriously? So we're getting a day off because the teacher felt like taking a trip, freaking sweet." Yang laughed as she got up and moved to the door. "I'm gonna go get some lunch."

 **Later in Vale**

"Yeah!" Melanie shouted as she danced to the beat of the song that shook the club, Minato laughed as he danced along side her.

Minato wasn't the best dancer in the world but he managed to imitate some of the other dancers in the club well enough. "I gotta say I don't hate this song, what is it?" He had to shout for her to hear him over the booming music.

"It's called Dance Dance." Mel smiled as she moved closer to the former hokage until they were nearly pressed together.

"Hey you two, forgetting someone?" Miltiades walked over to the two with a trio of glasses in her hands.

Mel latched onto Minato's arm with a fake pout. "Well excuse me for Mini to myself for a little." She grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. Minato did the same but took a large swig, his face was already slightly flushed from the several drinks he'd already had.

"Well solo time is over." Mil latched onto his other arm making it difficult to drink his drink.

Minato couldn't help but noticed the glares he was getting from a large number of men around him on the dance floor for not having just one but two drop dead beautiful women hanging onto him. Raising his drink to his lips he downed the rest of it, he was about to go and get another when he heard a gasp come from several people in the crowd and the music to stop completely. "What the hell is going on?" Minato wondered aloud before following everyone's gazes to the entrance. "Ah hell." Minato groaned as he saw Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, and two other huntsmen he didn't know the names of standing with weapons drawn.

"Minato, teleport out of here." Melanie tried to pulled him to the edge of the crowd but Minato shook his head.

"Running won't help in this situation, I'm gonna have to take care of this now or it'll just spin out of control." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Junior standing behind the bar with a terrified look on his face. Pulling out his scroll he connected it to the speakers in the club using the 'bluetooth' as the twins called it, such a strange name for a device like itself. "Good evening all club goers, we apologizes but we are unfortunately closing for the evening. All unpaid bills will be considered on the house, please exit the club via the front door and do come again." Minato spoke over the speaker system causing everyone to begin complaining before making their way to the exit.

It took several minutes but soon the only people in the club were Minato, the twins, Junior who'd now walked up to the three and the security standing around looking nervous. The five hunters still stood at the entrance though they had stepped to the sides to allow the club patrons to exit. Surprisingly it was Junior who stepped forward and spoke first. "Welcome to my club, how can I help you huntsmen today?" He hid it well but the fear was clear in his voice.

Ozpin began walking forward followed by the other four and so came to a halt several meters away. "I'd like to speak Mr. Namikaze about his actions recently."

Minato's eyes only widened slightly at the fact that they knew his name, stepping forward himself he elbowed Junior. Junior looked to the younger man who gestured with his head to stand with the twins. "I don't remember ever telling you my name, or many people at all really. So how did you learn it professor?"

"The same way I learned everything I know about you, you have quite a few names really. Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage." This time Minato's eyes widened significantly. "Do I have your attention?"

Minato narrowed his eyes into a glare and let out a small amount of killing intent towards the five. "Undivided."

"Good, now I hope you don't mind speaking with me privately." Ozpin said more as a statement than a request.

Minato was silent for several seconds before gesturing to the private VIP loft he usually used for himself and the twins. "Follow me, and please keep your minions in check while their in our club." His eyes fell on Qrow. "Anything you drink you buy." His voice was far more serious than it had previously been. Looking to the twins and Junior he gave a light nod.

Ozpin followed behind the blonde ninja up to the loft where he took a seat in his usual spot on the couch while Ozpin made himself comfortable across from him. "So I assume that if you know my title as Hokage then you probably also know just how out classed you are here Ozpin. Speed, strength, reflexes, and versatility of my abilities, I dominate you and your entourage in all of these. So why are you here?"

Ozpin nodded in agreement. "What you say is true, if we were to attack you right now I have no doubt we would be defeated quite quickly. In fact, if even half of what I've been told about your past is true, then I doubt the combine forces of the Atlas and Vale military could defeat you. That being said I didn't come here to fight with you." Ozpin explained as he calmly watched the former Hokage. "I hold no grudge against you for your attempt on my life, I'm aware that as an assassin you were merely doing what you were paid to, and even if I can't fully look over your attacking my students, I would like to thank you for not harming any of them beyond a broken bone or some bruises." Ozpin gave a light bow of his head.

Minato nodded in understanding. "My only target that night was you, if possible I prefer not to harm anyone other than my mark, especially not children." Minato leaned his head onto his fist. "But you still haven't explained why you're here."

"I was getting to that. After speaking with my information source I decided to remove the bounty on your head and am preparing a false statement about your 'death' by the hands of several huntsmen teams. Seeing as nobody knows your actual name it will merely state that the yellow flash has been eliminated. Allowing the bounty to stay up would only cause the deaths of good men and women." Ozpin crossed his legs slightly and readjusted himself. "Now for why I'm here, I'd like work out a bit of a deal with you."

 **Later**

Mikoto watched from above Ozpin and the others exited the club completely intact and without injury. She knew the fourth hokage wasn't the type to simply kill without asking questions, but she was still afraid for Qrow. He meant a lot to Yang and Ruby, it would crush them if something ever happened to him. She'd argued to go with them knowing that if anyone had even the slightest chance against the legendary ninja it would be her, while it was true he was still several levels above her in ability she was still a Jonin and an Uchiha. Add the aspect of surprise and she believe she had at least a ghost of a chance.

In the end Ozpin was confident that Minato would see reason, as well as the fact that he wanted to keep her presence a secret despite her desire to speak with him. After her story Ozpin had deduced that it was possible, only slightly, but possible that he might hold some resentment against the Uchiha clan. She had know doubt that he'd noticed the sharingan in the eyes of the kyubi on the night of the attack on konoha as she and multiple Uchiha had.

Every time she thought back to that night she couldn't stop the frown from forming on her face. Kushina had been a dear friend and as much as her husband resented Minato for taking the position of Hokage, Minato was a good leader. If she was entirely honest with herself she wasn't completely sure she could bring herself to face the man even if she'd been given the chance to. Even if Danzo and the council had been dead set against it she should have fought harder to take custody over Naruto when he was young, maybe if she had the boy could've grown up with the love that he deserved. And maybe Sasuke wouldn't have been left alone after the massacre.

Without her noticing several tears began falling down her cheeks at the thought of her sons, she missed them more than she could ever express. "Sasuke, Itachi."

 **Weeks Later**

Rasa looked out the window at the nearing docks of Vale from his spot behind several crates in the storage area of the ship. "I legitimately don't know how I let you talk me into this." He sighed and shook his head.

Brawnz chuckled. "You've said that like fifty times since we snuck aboard. Nolan already promised to cover for us so chill." The tan boy told him while standing up and stretching. "Think about it, this way we have our run of Vale without supervision for a week and a half before everyone shows up. Let's live a little, have a little faith in your leader man." He smile before giving a light punch to the former Kazekage's shoulder.

Looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow Rasa grinned slightly. "I have a little faith... but just a little." He gesture with his fingers to show how little.

Brawnz acted like he was offended. "You wound me, now come on. Let's get out of here before they start unloading and find us."

The two quickly began weaving through the shipping crates and made their way to the upper deck, after checking if the coast was clear Brawnz motioned for them to move towards the ramp. Rasa could tell instantly that if they did this they would be seen by a deck hand one floor above them, but for the sake of amusement he didn't warn his leader. Being a former kage he was more than capable of infiltrating and exfiltrating a ship like this without ever being noticed, in fact with the security on board he was certain he could do it while blindfolded and wearing a bell around his neck, but Brawnz didn't need to know any of this. "Let's go."

With that the two made a dash for the ramp and just as Rasa had expected they heard a shout from behind them. "Hey! Stowaways!"

"Damn! Run faster Rasa!" Brawnz shouted the the grinning suna nin.

The two jumped from the top of the ramp to the docks and quickly continued sprinting, a whistle blew from nearby and the two could police officers came running their way. Just behind the two cops however were four girls, this earned a raised eyebrow from him mainly because of their odd choice of clothing, though after some of the outfits he'd seen in Vacuo he knew he shouldn't be surprised. "Brawnz, we need to split up. It'll make losing them easier." Rasa called out to his leader.

"Good idea, we'll meet up later." The tan leader responded before making a left turn.

Rasa slowed to a jog to allow the police and girls to catch up slightly, if they thought he was tiring out they'd likely forget about Brawnz and focus on him. Turning a corner Rasa dodged a red headed girl standing on the side walk and continued running, after a few more seconds of running he used the body flicker to appear on a nearby roof. Taking a look around him he decided to finally take in the sights of Vale, it was definitely quite different from Vacuo or Suna. "A little cold for my liking but still nice."

"How dare you speak to me that way, I'm your teammate." He could hear shouted from below. Stepping towards the ledge he looked down on the four girls who'd been chasing him now joined by the redhead he dodged, two of which seemed to be arguing. When his eyes fell on the one in black he paused and looked her over.

"She's gorgeous." He muttered to himself.

 **Destiny 2 came out today so I'm likely gonna fall into a hole playing it, hopefully I'll manage to pull myself out long enough to update. Leave me a review. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fuckin heart burn ruins everything. Enjoy.**

"Are you familiar with the White Fang Rasa?" Blake asked the human sitting across from her as she sipped her tea. After her fight with Weiss and she ran away she was scared. When Rasa popped up and offered to help her she had been skeptical especially after taking into account that she was a faunus and he was human, but so far he'd been nothing but kind to her and truly didn't seem to care about her heritage.

"By reputation, though I've never had any contact with any members up until now." He responded causing Blake's eyes to widen. "Blake, you're a faunus who just got into it with a Schnee. The only reason you'd broach the topic is to confess you either are or were a member. Not very difficult to piece together really." The former kage took a sip of his tea.

"But... don't you care?" Blake asked sounding taken aback by the nonchalance in his voice.

"Like I said, I have no past connected to the Fang in any way. I have no reason to dislike faunus either." Rasa shrugged before finishing the last of his tea. "To be entirely honest I could careless about the whole subject of the White Fang all together, or anything else going on in this world for that matter. Politics, race, religion, war, the grimm. None of it affects me in any way, so why care."

"Then why become a huntsmen at all." Blake asked only slightly put off by his nihilism.

Rasa sat silently for a minute thinking over the question. "To be honest I'm not completely sure myself, apart of me wants to say it's to redeem myself. The other part is less noble and wants to say it's simply because fighting is all I really know how to do. Then there's this small piece of me that wants the excuse to disappear on the path of a huntsmen and never be heard from again." Rasa stared into the sky as he spoke.

"Why do you need to redeem yourself?" Blake asked curious.

Rasa winced having only just realized what he'd said to her. "I hurt someone who I should've done everything to protect, his life will never be the same after what I put him through." Blake could tell he didn't want to say any more than that and simply sipped her tea. "So you don't believe the white fang is responsible for the recent thefts and dust robberies huh?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense, the fang has never needed that much dust before. It doesn't fit with their MO, even faunus owned shops have been hit and the fang wouldn't do that." She reasoned with the boy across from her who nodded as he listened.

"Well the only way to find out if your right is to catch them in the act." Rasa said pulling out his scroll and pulling up a picture of a ship on it.

 **Later**

"So then once the mob boss I was hired to take out finally finished monologuing at my client he pointed to the group of men he had behind him." Minato laughed as he told his story to Roman as they sat aboard the bullhead flying towards the docks. "He nearly pissed himself when he saw that I had not only already taken out all his men but had also arranged the bodies to form a hand giving him the middle finger. After that my client shot him in the head before betraying and trying to kill me as well, and that's how I was made the head of two crime organizations. Though after a week I disbanded both and kept any valuable resources for myself, which surprisingly wasn't much, only a little over two million lien."

Roman stared at the blonde like he was insane. "You were in control to two of the largest crime families in Vale and you decided to just disband them? Why didn't you put them to better use, or better yet contact me and let me take over?" The crime lord sounded exasperated.

"Nah, they were major players in the human and faunus trafficking business. I don't like slavers." Minato shook his head. "So how is Cinder, she seemed less than pleased after our last meeting?"

Roman let out a loud laugh. "You can say that again kid, she was fuming, literally! 'The nerve of that CHILD telling me how to operate! And questioning me like that!' She ranted for nearly half an hour. It was great." Roman smiled widely as he took a long drag from his cigar. "I might just send you a Christmas card this year for that performance."

 _"ETA one minute."_ The pilot announced over the intercom.

Minato stretched his arms. "So we land, grab a couple shipping containers and leave! I don't want any casualties!" Minato called out to the faunus in the ship with them. "If you are seen by a security guard you either subdue them non lethally or you call me. If any huntsmen show up you call me, each group will have one member that I've marked for teleportation, call for help and I'll be there instantly." The ship landed and everyone quickly scurried out of the ships and set to work.

Roman took to supervising the men as they began hooking up crates, Minato on the other hand decided to just stand back and do nothing. He was being paid to make sure that they got their dust, 'even if Ozpin himself came down to stop them' was how Cinder worded her text. Not much of a problem for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of cloth rubbing against itself from the shadows behind him. Minato smiled and shook his head, it had been a very long time since someone had attempted to sneak up behind him, he decided to see what they'd do.

In a blur of black and white Minato quickly found a black blade at his throat. "Don't move." A female voice growled into his ear.

Turning his head very slightly he chuckled lightly remembering the face as belonging to one of the girls from Beacon. By now most of the white fang members had stopped what they were doing and began drawing the weapons, Roman doing the same. "Everybody, return to what you were doing, I've got this." Minato spoke with a level of confidence that a man with a blade pressed to his neck had no right to have.

"STOP, BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG!" The girl called out loudly before reaching up to her bow and pulled it off revealing a pair of cat ears. "WHY ARE YOU AIDING THIS SCUM?! A COMMON THIEF AND A KILLER FOR HIRE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PRIDE AS FAUNUS?!" As she said this the second wave of bullheads flew over causing strong winds.

The girl closed her eyes for only a heartbeat but Minato disappeared in a blur with the body flicker and appeared behind her before aiming a chop at the back of her neck, just as the hand was about to land however a wall of black sand stopped his attack then shot at him in the form of spikes forcing him to jump backward. A pair of mark kunai fell from his sleeves into his hand, one he threw towards where he felt a small amount of killing intent the other he tossed high into the air.

In a flash of yellow Minato teleported to the first kunai with his sword drawn and swinging down into the black mass of sand with the anti aura blade, to his shock though the blade didn't cut through the sand, that meant one very important thing. "It's not aura controlling this sand." Holding out his free hand he quickly formed his rasengan and was about to slam it into the shield surrounding the user when the sand quickly engulfed his blade and latched onto his arm soon followed by that half of his body. "SHIT!" He cried as his jutsu dispersed and the sand nearly cover him completely.

Then in an instant he appeared in the air a significant distance away from the mass of black sand. Landing Minato narrowed his eyes at the black mass that now held his sword. "I knew you were in Vale based off the newspaper, and I admit that running into you was a large part of why I came early, but to run into so soon." A deep voice spoke from the mass as a hand reached out of it and grasped the handle of the sword. "This is a very nice blade you have here forth Hokage." The one the voice belonged to allowed the sand to fall to the ground and he stepped out into the light earning a look of shock from the blonde.

"Rasa of the Golden Sand, it's been a long time forth Kazekage." Minato glanced towards Roman who looked extremely confused. "Roman, this robbery is a failure. Prepare to pull out."

"What?! Why the hell would we do that? You took on all of Beacon, you can handle these two brats." Roman argued.

"ROMAN!" Minato shouted in his 'hokage voice' as Kushina once dubbed it. "The man is on a completely different level than any of the hunters at Beacon, let alone the students. While I'm sure I can win I can't guarantee we won't level this district on Vale in the process. Now do as I said!" He demanded putting a good amount of killing intent behind his words.

Rasa moved over closer to Blake who was now looking at him in confusion, to hear the man who defeat the headmaster of Beacon academy along with most of the student body talk about him in such a way was not what she'd been expecting. "You have a lot to explain when we're done here." She whispered to him.

The former Kazekage chuckled having expected such a thing. "I know, but in the mean time step back, this is about to get hazardous." As he said this his sand moved and began floating in clouds around him, Minato's blade still in his hand.

Minato drew two hand fulls of kunai. "Before we begin, I thought I'd let you know that Gaara is okay." Minato called out surprising him slightly. "I fought along side him against Madara Uchiha, he's a truly gifted young man. He'll make a fine Kazekage, and I'm sure he and my son will remain friends for a very long time."

Rasa couldn't help but laugh at hearing that, his son not only fought but survived a battle against Madara Uchiha, he didn't think he could be more proud. "Thank you forth Hokage, it means a lot to hear that." Throwing the blade through the air towards Minato the kazekage allowed Minato to catch the sword. "It's been some time since I last fought someone who could get my blood pumping."

"Same here, it's all to easy here. I look forward to this, now let get started." Minato threw both hand fulls of kunai at the suna leader and quickly flipped through several handsigns. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a burst of smoke the half dozen kunai turned into hundreds of blades pelting the iron sand shield the kazekage erected.

Rasa held up both hands and pushed more chakra into the shield to strengthen it when a flash of yellow to his side caught his attention. Minato had teleport next to Blake with a rasengan in hand and thrust the jutsu towards him. Unable to dodge in time or block the attack slammed into his side, when the ball burst he was sent flying into the side of a large metal container tear through it into the next.

"RASA!" Blake screamed.

"Behind you." Minato spun around at the sound of the voice just as a spike of iron sand shot past him just grazing his arm before he managed to jump high into the air and onto the container he'd just sent the kazekage through. Placing a hand on the cut on his arm he looked to the body he hit with his rasengan, it had turned black and was now crumbling.

"A sand clone, impressive. I'm guessing I was talking to it the entire time while you sat back and waited for an opening?" Minato grinned.

Rasa laughed. "If that impresses you then just wait for what else I have in store." Rasa smiled widely.

"I was right, this is gonna be fun." Minato readied his blade and stood up. "Round two."

 **And that's it for this chapter, yeah I know I'm blue balling all of you. Next chapter, kage vs kage. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back and am trying to rekindle my muse. Enjoy.**

 _"Turn around and head back to base, this job is botched."_ Roman instructed over the feed in the cockpit of the bullhead.

"Why, what happened?" Adam asked from his end, a frown on his face as he spoke.

 _"Blondie ordered a retreat when some other kid he knew showed up, said he couldn't handle him while also protecting us while we got the dust. So we're pulling out."_ Roman responded sounding just as upset as Adam.

"Fine, all ships turn back." Adam gave the order before cutting the feed and leaning into the pilots ear. "While they retreat take us over the docks with the door open." He ordered before turning and walking back into the hold.

"Yes sir." The pilot responded.

 **With Minato**

Minato stood on a half destroyed shipping crate with his sword in one hand and a kunai in the other, his breathing was heavier than usual and sweat was pooling on his forehead. A wide smile was spread across his face as he maintained eye contact with his opponent, the former kazekage. Rasa was in a similar state as Minato with sweat falling down his nose and panting lightly, his iron sand floating around him. "I haven't had a fight like this in ages, I almost forgot the thrill of it all." Rasa grinned.

"I agree, it feels good to cut loose!" Minato shouted before throwing his knife towards the suna leader before using the body flicker to put himself several feet in front of the mans iron sand. Flipping through several hand seals before taking in a deep breath and breathing out a large stream of fire forcing Rasa to raise his sand to defend.

As Minato continued the stream of fire a thin spear of the sand burst through the flames and shot towards Minato's face, leaning backwards he managed to dodge the initial attack. The spear however bent and continued downwards in an attempt to skewer the hokage. In a flash Minato disappeared and reappeared several meters away on a shipping crated and lunged for the Kazekage who instantly created a wall between the two, just before making contact however Minato disappeared and reappeared directly above Rasa and came down on him with a lightning coated kunai. Jumping backwards Rasa managed to escape with only a light cut to his shoulder.

"Dammit, still to fast for me." Rasa grinned before bringing his hands together to form a seal. "In that case I'll just have to slow you down." There was silence for several seconds before Minato began to hear groaning and grinding coming from all around him. Shipping crates were wining and the hull of the freighter near by began tilting.

Minato frowned realizing what was happening, in a moment of instinct he flashed to a kunai stuck inside a nearby crane. The moment he did this an enormous amount of iron sand shot out of the spot he'd been standing a heartbeat before. "You've been grinding these shipping crates and that ships hull to create more iron sand." Minato's frown only grew as he watched more and more of the sand accumulate around the kazekage.

"That's the beauty of fighting in an environment like this, metal everywhere just begging to be used. Now tell me, how will your speed help you when the entire area is covered in my sand?" Rasa laughed before sending a wave of the sand at the blonde.

Blake stood in awe as she watched the two ninja fighting, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before in her life. Their movements were all to fast to follow even with her faunus enhanced vision. Their attacks were precise and always aimed to kill, but what stood out the most to her was just how out of her league she felt watching the two boys who didn't look any older than she was. She' hadn't felt like this since the last time she watched her old commander fight, but even then he was an adult with years more experience than her and she doubt even he could fight at this level. It was terrifying.

 **Elsewhere**

Mikoto stood on a roof top several blocks away from the docks with her sharingan active and her scroll against her ear, sweat was dripping down her face and her skin was pale as the call continued to ring until it was finally answered. "Mikoto, how can I help you."

"Minato is currently in combat at the docks." She swallowed hard. "His opponent is someone else from my home."

"Who is he?" Ozpin's voice became notably more serious.

"His name is Rasa, he was the forth Kazekage of the sand village. Ozpin this is very very bad, two Kages clashing is extremely rare even in the elemental nations, but if allowed to escalate it could destroy half of Vale." Mikoto tried to sound calm as she spoke.

Ozpin was silent for several seconds. "You understand these men and their powers better than I do Mikoto, I'll trust your judgement on this. I the mean time I'll prepare for the fallout."

"Yes sir." Mikoto nodded before the call ended. Taking several deep breaths she tried to calm herself, she was a jonin, was was not a woman to be trifled with. These men however were different, it was a stretch to even call them human with how powerful the were, and she was about to try and break them up. As she tried to ready herself for this task she noticed a blur of red in the distance, her heart quickly dropped. "Ruby."

 **The Docks**

Minato had several cuts across his body as he continued to pant heavily, standing a couple dozen meters away Rasa stood in a similar state with blood flowing profusely from a cut above his left eye and his right arm hung limply at his side. "We should stop this Rasa, before one of us kills the other." Minato called out.

Rasa laughed. "I'm more than willing to accept your surrender if your offering Namikaze."

Minato laughed as well. "I was thinking more along the lines of you surrendering to me."

"Never gonna happen." He prepared to summon up more chakra when a bullhead flew over head and a figure jumped out and fell towards the former hokage. Slamming into the ground next to Minato was the familiar form of Adam Taurus.

Turning to the Hokage he frowned. "What's the issue, the ships have escaped with all hands. We don't need to be here anymore." He spoke calmly before looking to the sand nin standing in the swirling iron sand not far away.

"ADAM!" An angry shout earned the groups attention as Blake jumped from a nearby roof at the pair only for a wall of Iron sand to intercept her and pull her towards Rasa. "What are you doing?!" She demanded landing next to the kazekage.

"Stopping you from being stupid and getting yourself killed." He snapped back at the girl who growled and looked back to her former partner and the blonde speedster.

"What is the white fang doing working with human thieves and killers Adam? Has the fang really sunk so far?" She glared at the redheaded bull faunus.

"You lost all right to judge the fang when you betrayed us Blake, just as you lost your right to answers." Adam spat with a snarl. "The only reason I haven't made it a priority to eliminate you as a threat to the fang is because the Commander Sakumo doesn't believe you are one. If you continue to interfere I'm sure I can convince him to the contrary." This actually earned a look of fear to appear on the cat faunus's face, the thought of her former commander deeming her a enemy was enough to chill her blood.

"HEY!" Another new voice shouted out from a nearby roof top where Ruby now stood looking down at the group with clear confusion.

"Ruby what are you doing here." Yet another person appeared in a blur, this one wearing a mask.

"Mom?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby?" Blake asked from where she stood.

"Penny!" The orange haired android shouted happily.

"Okay I think I've had enough." Minato rubbed his eyes before grabbing Adam's shoulder. "Hey Rasa don't be a stranger, this was fun." An instant later the pair disappeared and reappeared in the VIP loft in Junior's club. Adam to his credit didn't collapse as most did after their first ride on the flying thunder god express instead merely stumbling while gripping his stomach. Taking a seat on the sofa he'd grown so fond of Minato looked to the White Fang member with interest. "I couldn't help but noticed you mentioned a Sakumo."

 **Beacon Tower**

Rasa sat silently within the headmasters office, he'd been in a staring match with the gray haired man for several minutes now as well as with a blonde woman, the masked woman from the docks, and a man with a very strong stench of alcohol. Letting out a sigh Rasa finally shut his eyes. "If you have questions ask them, I have better things to do than sit here and play games." He spoke first with clear frustration in his voice.

"Young man I'd suggest you watch your tone, especially after all the trouble you've been involved with this evening." The blonde haired woman spoke up causing the masked woman to flinch.

Standing Rasa turned to face the glasses wearing teacher with an intense glare. "Normally I'd simply nod and accept such words, but seeing as my cover is blown I won't. I am Rasa of the Gold Dust, forth Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand and by far the most powerful person in this room. You WILL show the proper respect when speaking to me or you will not speak at all. Am I clear?" The entire time he spoke he was saturating the air around them with his chakra to give off a feeling of weight as well as a small amount of killing intent to add extra bite to his words.

Ozpin let out a sigh as he placed his face into his hands. "What exactly is it that you want Mr. Rasa?"

Rasa sat back down with his arms crossed. "I originally came here as a student of Shade academy, I figured it would be helpful to obtain a huntsmen's licences. However if I just showed up and displayed what I was truly capable it would raise far more questions then I was willing to answer. Now that my chances of anonymity are all but gone I suppose I'll have to devise something else." Rasa explained sound somewhat annoyed.

"What if you didn't?" Ozpin spoke up before straightening up with a new found smile.

The kazekage simply stared at him for several seconds. "Explain."

"If I'm entirely honest I don't really have a surplus of questions that only you can answer, and if what you say about being here simply as a student is true, then I see no real need to interfere with your plans. If you would be willing to agree to do your best to maintain your act as a normal student and do not threaten my students then I'm willing to allow you to continue as you were." Ozpin spoke calmly and evenly to the former kage.

"Hm." Rasa hummed to himself as he thought over the offer. "I guess an Uchiha being here would mean you already know quite a bit." Rasa gestured to Mikoto, the crest on her top was a dead give away to her old family name. There wasn't a clan in the elemental nations that wouldn't recognize the Uchiha crest in a heart beat. "Very well, but first I'd like to discuss the Yellow Flash."

 **Elsewhere**

Minato leaned on Adam's shoulder as the two walked, his face very flushed and he stumbled slightly as he walked. Adam smiled widely as he helped the hokage maintain his balance. When the the blonde had originally offered him a drink while they spoke about his commander he was determined to only have a few, after all he refused to share more than a handful of drink with a human. Seven glasses later they were both completely wasted and Adam couldn't bring himself to hate the man.

Over the course of nearly four hours the two had spoken on a large variety of topics and never once did he sense a feeling of superiority from the human. He was genuine and very sharp and truly didn't seem to care at all about his faunus heritage. "Hey Adam I think." Minato paused before hiccuping. "I think the base is around this corner." He lazily pointed, his voice slurred heavily.

"No, it's two down remember?" Adam responded equally slurred. "Why don't we... we just flashing thing back?"

"I told you man, if I do that while I'm drunk I might fuck it up some how. I could take us to the wrong seal." Minato laughed as he said this. "We could end up at Beacon by accident."

"Adam sir!" A white fang grunt snapped to attention as the two approached.

"I-I like that. A soldier that respects their leader." Minato burped into his hand. "Back when I was hokage all the ninja in the village would do that." He laughed some more.

The two entered into the base only to find a fuming, literally, Cinder waiting for them. "Where. Have. You. Been."

In response Minato fell face first to the ground causing Adam to begin laughing loudly.

 **I think that'll do for this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


End file.
